Conquistando a Harry Potter
by Nessi Potter
Summary: Harry esta desilucionado con la vida, pero una encantadora pelirroja lo hara cambiar ¿Lograra hacer que Harry cambie?
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola a todos :D, weno aqui les dejo mi primera historia: Conquistando a Harry Potter, espero que les guste.**

Conquistando a Harry Potter

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

En el aeropuerto de Francia se encontraba una pelirroja de 23 años, esperando el vuelo que la traería de vuelta a Inglaterra, su hogar.Ella hundida en sus pensamientos, pensando en como seria su vida de ahora en adelante; mientras que él trabaja en sus negocios, negocios que lo llevaron a ser un hombre frió y calculador.Harry dejo sus negocios de lado para pensar, pensar en su asquerosa y miserable vida, la cual estaba llena de lujos, si, pero le faltaba algo: el amor.Harry, el niño que vivió había estado enamorado de una encantadora pelirroja, la cual abandono en su sexto año de escuela con el pretexto de no querer que ella sufriera, después de eso nunca mas volvieron a verse.Pasaron los años y Harry pensó que había vuelto a encontrar el amor en otra mujer, Cho Chang, paso 6 años de su vida pensando que ella lo haría feliz, pero no, ella lo engaño. Harry al enterarse se volvió el hombre frió y calculador que es ahora, pero ella nunca se entero de que el sabia de su engaño, y Harry prefirió dejarlo así, porque como todo hombre de negocios necesita una buena apariencia, y esa relación daba entender a la sociedad que Harry, además de ser un hombre poderoso era un hombre de familia y por lo tanto respetable.Harry se iba a casar con ella, pero solo por las apariencias, porque para él ella no era nada más que eso, una simple apariencia.

-Los pasajeros del vuelo 658, por la puerta nª 5, por favor –anuncio una voz que provenía de los altavoces del aeropuerto

-Ese debe ser mi vuelo –pensó ella- será mejor que me apresure, sino llegare tarde –dijo tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia la puerta nº 5

Ella tomo el avión, y llego hasta Inglaterra, el lugar donde había crecido, donde había conocido a sus mejores amigos, donde había estudiado y donde lo había conocido a él.

Horas mas tarde ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra, ahí se encontraba toda su familia, sus padres, sus hermanos y su mejor amiga: Hermione Granger.

Ellos la esperaban con ansias, para saber como le había ido, cuanto había cambiado.

-Ahí están…esperándome. Por merlín como los extrañe –pensó ella, recordando todos aquellos bonitos momentos que había pasado con ellos, su familia

-Hija...como has crecido –dijo Arthur Weasley mientras abrazaba a su única hija

-Te extrañamos tanto mi vida- esta vez era su madre, Molly Weasley la que hablaba- Mírate como has crecido, ya no eres la pequeña a la que vimos partir hace 3 años.

-Vaya que has crecido hermanita –hablaron los gemelos

-Te extrañamos amiga -dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga

-Hermanita...te extrañamos tanto –dijo Ron acercando y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su pequeña hermana

Horas más tarde se encontraba toda la familia en la madriguera, celebrando que su única hija había vuelto, y para quedarse. De repente tocaron el timbre¿Quién podría ser?, ellos no esperaban a nadie...

-Harry, amigo..., pasa, pasa –dijo Ron al ver a Harry parado en la puerta- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi familia? –dijo sarcásticamente

-Claro que si hombre –dijo mientras le daba un apretón de manos

-Harry querido, pasa, pasa¿Cómo has estado? –hablo Molly

-Muy bien señora Weasley, gracias por invitarme hoy a cenar...

-No hay de que, pero pasa, no te quedes ahí parado

-Harry –dijeron los gemelos mientras lo abrazaban- ¿sabias que nuestra hermanita volvió hoy de Francia? –dijo Fred-

-Ginny...volvió... ¿De Francia?

En el jardín se encontraban Ginny y Hermione hablando de sus vidas. De todo lo que había pasado en esos 4 años en los que ella se había ausentado.

-Y...cuéntame Ginny¿Cómo te fue en Francia?

-Bien...conocí mucha gente, diferentes costumbres...emmm... y ¿ustedes?

-Muy bien, Ron comenzó a trabajar como Auror

-Y... ¿Harry¿co-como esta?

-Harry, como siempre, frío como una piedra, los negocios lo tienen asi, bueno también ella...

-¿Ella? –dijo Ginny un tanto triste al enterarse que el amor de su vida estaba con otra

-Cho Chang, nose como sigue con ella, pero déjame decirte que es solo por las apariencias, porque con lo que respecta al amor, creo no le va muy bien, ambos se engañan con la primera persona que se les cruza por delante, en realidad no debería estar diciéndote estas cosas

-Asi que sigue con Cho –pensó Ginny

- ¿Por qué no entramos?, esta haciendo un poco de frió

-Entra tú, yo necesito pensar un poco

-Esta bien, nos vemos mas rato –dijo Hermione mientras dejaba a su amiga metida en sus pensamientos

-¿Será verdad lo que dicen de ti Harry¿que ya no eres el mismo, que con el tiempo te convertiste en un hombre frió y calculador? –pensó Ginny

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Ginny –hablo Harry, frió y cortante

-¿Harry? –dijo Ginny, preguntándose si ese de verdad era Harry, porque el Harry que ella conocía no tenia esa voz fría y cortante

-Si, soy yo Harry

-Lo siento, es que...

-Supe que te fuiste de viaje a Francia

-Si... ¿Qué haces? –dijo cambiando de tema

-Yo... soy empresario, tengo una cadena hotelera –su voz sonaba fría y sin sentimientos

- Vaya, al parecer te va muy bien- dijo mientras veía la elegante vestimenta del joven

-No me quejo¿y tu?

-En Francia trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, en relaciones muggles, pero decidí que era tiempo de volver, y pues aquí estoy, me compre un depto. nuevo, me acostumbre a vivir sola.

- Ya se me hace tarde, debo seguir trabajando, negocios son negocios –dijo Harry

-Me imagino

-Adiós –le dio la mano Ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Espera, si algún día quieres conversar conmigo –saco un papel y un lápiz- aquí te anoto mi dirección, para que me busques

-Si, gracias, adiós –desaparece

-Creo que tenían razón, este no es el Harry del cual yo me enamore –dijo mientras entraba en la madriguera

La semana transcurrió tranquila, sin ninguna novedad para ambos, él metido en sus negocios y ella preocupada de su nuevo departamento, y pensando si algún día Harry la visitaría.

Harry no sabia porque, pero dejo sus negocios de lado y decidió ir a visitar a Ginny Weasley, hoy Harry Potter quería hacer algo distinto, salir de la rutina, y ella era la persona perfecta para eso.

-Buenas tardes... -dijo Harry- vengo al departamento de Ginny Weasley

- La señorita Weasley, si, 5 piso¿sabe como llegar? –pregunto el conserje

-No, es primera vez que vengo –dijo Harry

-Bien, siga derecho, ahí se encontrara con el ascensor que lo llevara al 5 piso, el departamento de la señorita Weasley es el nº 503.

-Ok –dijo Harry- gracias –dijo mientras se dirigía al ascensor, en cosa de minutos ya estaba en el 5 piso, Harry salio del ascensor y se puso a buscar el departamento de Ginny- 502, 503, aquí tiene que ser –toco el timbre

-Voy... –respondió una voz femenina que provenía desde el interior del departamento- Harry, que sorpresa..., pasa, pasa, no te quedes parado, disculpa que este un poco desordenado, es que como bien sabes acabo de cambiarme y bueno...tengo que darle unos retoques a mi nuevo departamento

-Bonito departamento, te felicito

-Gracias¿quieres algo para tomar¿una gaseosa?

-Bueno

-Siéntate, vuelvo en seguida -dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía a la cocina a buscar dos gaseosas- aquí están las gaseosas –le dio una a Harry

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo¿A pintar?

-¿En serio¿Quieres ayudarme?

-Claro...

-Bien, espérame aquí, -dijo mientras buscaba algo en una caja- ¿Dónde te metí?, aquí esta, toma –le paso a Harry una brocha- tu pinta por ahí –dijo mientras apuntaba una parte de la casa que estaba en color blanco- y yo seguiré por aquí. Bien¡manos a la obra!

-¿Qué pasaría si le salpico un poco de pintura a Harry¿Se enojara?, no importa, talvez así le quito lo serio –pensó Ginny, mientras tomaba su brocha y le salpicaba con pintura todo el traje a Harry- Lo siento muchísimo Harry, no fue mi intención –dijo mientras trataba de esconder una sonrisa

-Ginevra Weasley¿Qué has hecho?, -tomo su brocha y le salpico pintura a Ginny

-Acabas de hacer lo mismo Harry Potter, vas a ver...-le paso toda la brocha llena de pintura por la espalda a Harry

-Gin...-tomo el tarro de pintura y se lo lanzo en toda la cara

-¡Mira como me dejaste,-tomo el otro tarro de pintura y se lo lanzo a Harry en todo el cuerpo

Y así estuvieron toda la tarde tirándose pintura y terminando de pintar el departamento de Ginny, después de que todo el departamento estuviera pintado, se sentaron a charlar un poco.

-Mire como hemos quedado – Ginny lanzo una sonora carcajada que hizo que de la boca de Harry saliera, por fin una sonrisa- pero ha sido chistoso

-Ya se hace tarde, tengo que irme –dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta

-Espera¿No pensaras irte así?, por merlín, -saco su varita de su bolsillo y apunto a Harry- _¡Fregotego!, _así esta mucho mejor

-Gracias...-dijo Harry

-Gracias a ti, por ayudarme, y gracias también por venir a visitarme, pensé que nunca vendrías

-Adiós...-dijo mientras le daba la mano a Ginny

-Por favor Harry deja ya el formalismo para tus reuniones, conmigo no tienes porque ser así,- se puso en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla- conmigo puedes ser el Harry de siempre

-Si, me voy –salio del departamento de Ginny y se dirigió a los ascensores- _ese Harry ya murió -_penso él

-Espérame¿Volverás a visitarme? –pregunto Ginny

-Tal vez...-respondió Harry

-¿Eso es un si?

-Tal vez –dijo mientras el ascensor se cerraba

-Apuesto mi vida a que volverás a buscarme Harry Potter –se dijo para si misma

Los días pasaron, bastante agitados para ambos, Harry se dedico exclusivamente a sus negocios, pero sin olvidarse de la pregunta que Ginny le había echo _"¿Volverás a visitarme?", _Harry no sabia porque pero sentía la necesidad de visitarla, de hablar con ella. Así que decidió dejar sus negocios, tomo su chaqueta, las llaves de su auto y emprendió el rumbo a la casa, de la que seria su próxima mejor amiga.

Cuando Harry llego, se sintió un poco arrepentido de haber ido,-¿Por qué vine a verla? –pensó Harry- ya estoy aquí- Se bajo del auto, se dirigió a la entrada del departamento y le pregunto al conserje por Ginny.

-La señorita Weasley no se encuentra, esta en el trabajo, habitualmente regresa a eso de las 6 de la tarde.

-Gracias –dijo Harry y se fue hacia su auto- iré a buscarla al ministerio, necesito verla -pensó él, mientras abría la puerta de su auto y se dirigía hacia el ministerio de magia

En el ministerio de magia, se encontraba una agotada Ginny Weasley después de un arduo día de trabajo, ella se encontraba ordenando su escritorio para poder partir a su hogar,-definitivamente, este ha sido un día muy complicado –pensó Ginny

-¿Ginny? –pregunto Harry

-Harry, que sorpresa¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo...quería...invitarme a salir, a cenar¿te gustaría?

-Claro que si –dijo mientras tomaba su bolso- estoy lista

Cuando llegaron al restaurant, Harry pidió una mesa, que estaba al lado de la ventana, en la cual se podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje, llegaron a la mesa y el mesero les trajo sus menús, -¿Crees que tu novia se enoje porque estas saliendo conmigo? –pregunto Ginny. Cada uno tomo su menú para leerlo y decidir que querían –Me da igual –respondió Harry- Cuando llego el mesero, ellos pidieron su orden, -Te dije que volverías a buscarme Harry... -dijo Ginny-

El asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? –pregunto Ginny

Harry se sintió extraño, ninguna mujer antes, ni siquiera Cho le había preguntado como había sido su día, definitivamente esa pelirroja lo haría cambiar, aunque él, no se diera cuenta.

-Bien –respondió él- hoy hice un nuevo negocio, muy importante¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo de siempre, tratar de dominar el mundo –al decir eso Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, y ella tampoco, el simple hecho de sacarle una sonrisa a ese hombre tan frió que tenia en frente era una gran hazaña.- ¡Te hice sonreír!, viste que no era tan difícil

Pasaron 2 horas, hablando de sus vidas y por supuesto comiendo las exquisiteces que había en el restaurant.

A las afueras del departamento de Ginny, se encontraban estos amigos después de una divertida velada.

-Me la pase muy bien contigo Harry –dijo Ginny- ¿Te gustaría venir mañana a desayunar conmigo?

- Claro –dijo sin pensar en lo que acababa de aceptar

-Entonces...nos vemos mañana –se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches

-Buenas noches para ti también, Ginny

Harry acababa de llegar a su casa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, había aceptado desayunar con Ginny Weasley, su ex novia.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto una enojada Cho

-No es de tu incumbencia –respondió Harry

-Claro que si, soy tu novia Harry

-Pero no eres mi madre, así que por favor...-dijo mientras habría la puerta- vete, hoy no quiero ver a nadie.

-Pero Harry...

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije¿O eres sorda?

-Esta bien, adiós –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la boca a Harry, el cual no se concreto porque él corrió la cara

**Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, dejen Reviews!**

**Saluditos**

**V.**


	2. Amistad

**Aqui les va el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten...**

Las horas pasan y me siento solo, solo en esa casa tan fria, sin nadie a quien poder contarle mi día –pensó Harry, mientras dejaba su libro que acababa de terminar de leer, el insomnio lo hacia leer horas y horas hasta terminar todos esos libros, libros que en ese momento eran su única compañía

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada en su cama, pensando¿En que?, en la miserable vida de Harry, vida que alguna vez fue distinta, pero que ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar.

3 Horas más tarde, Ginny se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de levantarse, porque tenía una cita, con él, un simple desayuno, pero que para ambos seria el comienzo de una nueva amistad.

-Ya es tarde, Harry debe estar por llegar –dijo Ginny mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno, huevos con tocino, su especialidad

Abajo en la entrada del edificio en el que vivía Ginny, se encontraba Harry Potter, pregunto por Ginny Weasley.

-Pase –dijo el conserje- ¿Ya sabe como llegar, cierto? –pregunto el conserje-

-Si –respondió Harry- gracias...-dijo mientras se dirigía a los ascensores-

En pocos minutos ya se encontraba tocando el timbre del departamento de la que seria, su próxima amiga.

-Harry, pasa –dijo mientras habría la puerta y dejaba entrar a Harry- siéntate, el desayuno esta servido.

-Huele muy bien¿Qué es? –pregunto Harry

-Huevos con tocino, mi especialidad –respondió Ginny mientras servia el desayuno- y...cuéntame ¿Cómo dormiste?

Harry quedo muy sorprendido, nunca nadie le había preguntado como había dormido, por lo menos ahora –mmmm...- respondió Harry

-mmmm ¿Qué?

-No dormí casi nada, suelo tener insomnio¿Y tú? –pregunto Harry

-Bien, bueno, con un poco de insomnio también, pero bueno... ¿Y Cho¿Vive contigo?

-No –respondió Harry, un poco incomodo, ya que el tema de su novia no era realmente de su agrado

Ginny fijándose en la cara que había puesto Harry, decidió que seria perfecto llegar a un acuerdo – ¿Qué te parece si llegamos a un acuerdo?

-¿Cuál?

-Mientras estemos juntos, ninguno de los dos hablara de ella¿te parece? - pregunto ella, mientras levantaba la mano para hacer el acuerdo

-OK –levanto su mano para estrechar la de Ginny

- ¿Vives solo?

-Con Dobby, pero le dice unas merecidas vacaciones, esta un poco viejo

Ginny rió –Oye y... ¿Que te parece si vienes a tomar desayuno conmigo hasta que Dobby regrese de sus vacaciones?, tu tendrías un saludable y delicioso desayuno y yo, no me sentiría tan sola.

-Me parece, pero yo también tendría que hacer algo por ti –dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta

-¿Y que cosa? –pregunto Ginny

-Tú me preparas un saludable y delicioso desayuno y yo te llevo al trabajo todas las mañanas –respondió Harry

-Me parece bastante bien, no es mala idea

-Entonces es un trato

-OK –Harry y Ginny volvieron a darse la mano

-Se nos hace tarde –dijo Harry- creo que ya es hora de irnos

-Ok –dijo Ginny- iré a buscar mi bolso y vuelvo

20 minutos después estaban en el ministerio de magia

-Otro día más de trabajo –bufo Ginny- pero bueno, tengo que aceptarlo como es¿Nos vemos en la tarde Harry?

-Esta bien

-Adiós –dijo ella mientras le daba en beso en la mejilla a Harry

"_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener…"_ Esas palabras fueron, para ella la representación de lo que sentía, ella lo quería, nunca lo había podido olvidar, pero solo se podía conformar con ser su amiga, solo eso, su amiga...

-Ginny –dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba una mano por enfrente de la cara de Ginny- Ginny!

-Oh!, perdón

-¿En que pensabas? –pregunto Hermione

-En nada... –respondió Ginny

-¿Cómo te fue con Harry?

-¿Harry¿Cuál Harry?

-Por Merlín amiga, se nota que estas embobada con él

-Es solo mi amigo Hermione, _solo es eso Ginny, tu amigo _–pensó ella

-Si, bueno como sea¿Vendrás hoy a comer con nosotros? –pregunto Hermione

-No, lo siento, quede con Harry –respondió la pelirroja

-Bueno, será para otra vez, nos vemos –dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso a su amiga y se iba a su trabajo

Las horas que pasaron hasta la salida del trabajo de Ginny, fueron, para ella realmente muy largas, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en él, en Harry, su amigo, tendría que aceptar las cosas como eran, si el se iba a casar con otra, ella no podía hacer nada, solo darle cariño y amor de amigos.

Finalmente llego la hora de irse, al fin podría pasar un rato con Harry. Ginny tomo su bolso y se dispuso a irse a su departamento, -¿Qué cenaremos esta vez?, -se pregunto Ginny- Spaghetti –se respondió ella- si eso será perfecto.

Al rato después ya tenia todo listo para cenar, solo faltaba que llegara Harry. A los 10 minutos tocaron el timbre, ella se paro de su asiento y fue a abrir la puerta, era Harry, un frió y cansado Harry. _Te prometo Harry que te haré sonreír_ –pensó Ginny-

-Hola –dijo Harry

-Hola, pasa –dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Harry

-Huele muy bien, es... ¿Spaghetti?

-¡Bingo!, si es Spaghetti, siéntate –dijo ella mientras servia la comida- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, bastante bien, mejor que ayer –respondió Harry

-Me alegro, mira –le mostró el profeta a Harry- habla de ti...y de mi

- ¿A si? –pregunto el pelinegro mientras se disponía a leer el profeta-

EL PROFETA

Ayer encontramos al hombre mas codiciado de todo el mundo mágico, nuestro querido Harry Potter con una hermosa pelirroja que por cierto no era su novia, la oriental Cho Chang, la pareja iba saliendo de un lujoso restaurant¿Será esta una nueva conquista del señor Potter? Según mis fuentes ellos son amigos desde la escuela, además el señor Potter tiene novia, así que por lo que a mi respecta ellos son solo una pareja de buenos amigos pero... ¿Que dirá la novia de Harry Potter, Cho Chang?

Nos vemos hasta el próximo reporte

-Según el profeta soy una hermosa pelirroja –rió Ginny

-No le encuentro lo chistoso¿Por qué se meten en mi vida¿Qué les importa?

-No te pongas así Harry, es solo un rumor, nosotros somos solo amigos.

-Lo se, pero es que me molesta –dijo Harry

-No te amargues por cosas que no tienen importancia, dedícate a disfrutar de la comida que esta hermosa pelirroja te preparo –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-OK, tendré que hacerle caso a esta hermosa pelirroja –dijo Harry

-Come y calla –comento Ginny

Y así se pasaron el tiempo, entre platica y platica, hablando de lo que habían echo en el día, ellos nunca se habían sentido tan bien como cuando estaban juntos, ninguno de los dos quería dejar de hablar, pero ya era hora de irse, de volver a sus propias vidas.

-Ya es tarde, debo irme –dijo Harry- estuvo muy rico todo Ginny, gracias por invitarme

-No hay de que, tu sabes que para mi no es problema, es mas me encanta atender a un amigo

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana –dijo mientras se despedía de Ginny

-Nos vemos –cuando Harry iba saliendo del departamento Ginny dijo:- Te quiero Harry...

-Y yo a ti Ginny –dijo Harry

Harry iba en su auto camino a su casa, cuando se puso a pensar en lo que Ginny le había dicho

"_Te quiero Harry"_, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, con Cho era solo sexo, nada de amor... por fin había encontrado a alguien que de verdad lo quería por como era, una verdadera amiga, Ginny.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto Cho

-Con Ginny –respondió Harry, fría y cortantemente

-¿Por qué con ella?

-Porque es mi amiga¿Te molesta?

-Claro que si Harry, soy tu novia, deberíamos pasar mas tiempo juntos

-Prefiero pasar más tiempo con Ginny...

-¡¿Qué¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso, YO soy tu novia, -dijo haciendo especial énfasis en yo

-Lo siento pero es la verdad¿Sabes?, no tengo ganas de pelear, así que ¿Me harías el favor de irte por favor? –dijo mientras abría la puerta

-Me las pagaras Ginny –susurro Cho

-Me tienes harto Cho¿Por qué sigo contigo?, ni siquiera yo lo se, mejor me olvido de todo.

Al otro día, Harry solo pensaba en el gran día que pasaría con Ginny, ya que hoy era sábado, por lo tanto no tenía trabajo. Ginny y Harry habían quedado tener un día de campo, solo ellos dos, sin nadie que los moleste, solo ellos, como buenos amigos...

-Amigos...-pensó Ginny- solo eso somos, amigos...no importa, ya veras Harry, algún día volveremos a ser lo de antes.

Suena el timbre

-Ese debe ser Harry –Ginny se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió- Harry...-dijo mientras le daba un beso a su amigo- ¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos

Hacia un día realmente hermoso, perfecto para un día de campos con los amigos

-Esta precioso el día...-dijo Ginny- ¿Quieres torta?, la hice yo misma

-¿Tu?, no sabia que cocinabas

-Ya ves...-dijo la pelirroja mientras le servia un plato de torta a Harry-...hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, y creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para conocernos¿Qué te parece si cada uno se hace una pregunta alternamente?

-Me parece, yo parto¿Qué hiciste en tu estadía en Francia? –pregunto Harry-

-Primero trabaje en relaciones muggles, y luego...estudie diseño de modas. ¿Estudiaste alguna vez para ser auror?

-¿La verdad?...si, estudie para ser auror

-¿Y por qué no seguiste como auror?

-una pregunta a la vez...ahora me toca a mí¿Cómo es eso que estudiaste diseño de modas?

-Si, estudie diseño de modas, en Paris...

-¿Por qué no seguiste con el diseño?

-No lo sé, tal vez el tiempo, no lo sé...

-¿Tuviste novios? –pregunto Harry

-Si, dos, pero...nunca resulto, no me sentía bien con ellos, creo que no nací para ser amada.

-No digas esas cosas Ginny –dijo Harry

-Bueno, como sea, ahora me toca a mi¿Por qué no seguiste como auror?

-Por ella...nunca le gusto mi carrera, así que decidí, estudiar finanzas, pero tal vez fue para mejor...

-Harry, mírame a los ojos –dijo Ginny

-¿Qué? –pregunto Harry

-Mírame a los ojos...

Él la miro

-...y dime que no te encantaría ser auror.

-Si, me encantaría –respondió Harry

-¿Entonces¿Cuál es el problema?, no me digas que es ella, porque Cho no tiene el control de tu vida¿O si?

-No...

-Hagamos un trato –dijo la pelirroja- Tu vas a ir con Kinsgley que es el jefe de los aurors, y le vas a pedir que te admita en el escuadrón...

-¿Y tu? –pregunto Harry

-Yo...

-Ya se –dijo Harry- yo conozco a una diseñadora que busca nuevos talentos, podría hablar con ella

-¿En serio harías algo así por mi?

-Claro, eres mi mejor amiga¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-Harry... –Ginny, con los ojos humedecidos de la emoción se abalanzo hacia Harry para darle un fuerte abrazo- Te quiero...

**Dejen Reviews :D**

**V.**


	3. Cumpliendo Nuestros Sueños

**Bueno les dejo el tercer capitulo...espero que les guste**

Capitulo 3: Cumpliendo nuestros sueños

Harry tomo el teléfono, dispuesto a llamar a la persona, que el sabia que lo ayudaría –alo¿Remus? –pregunto Harry

-¿Harry?

-Hola Remus, soy yo, Harry¿Cómo estas?

-Bien...

-Necesito que me hagas un favor

-¿Cuál?

-¿Te gustaría hacerte cargo de mi empresa?

-¿Yo¿Por qué?

-Quiero ser auror, Ginny me convenció de seguir mis sueños, así que en eso estoy.

-Esta bien Harry, me haré cargo de los negocios –hablo Remus

-Te lo agradezco mucho Remus, entonces nos vemos mañana a primera hora en mi oficina.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Ginny Weasley tenía una cita con su mejor amigo: Harry Potter, él no le había dicho para que, pero bueno, si Harry le había dicho que era algo importante, era porque, realmente era algo importante.

-Entonces en eso quedamos, me alegro mucho poder contar contigo Remus –se escucho la voz de Harry desde adentro de la oficina

-Hola –dijo Ginny dedicándoles una sonrisa

-Adiós Remus –dijo Harry

-Adiós, Harry –dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Harry- Ginny –Remus, le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Para que me querías Harry? –pregunto Ginny

-Si –Harry se dirigió hacia su escritorio, y en con su teléfono se comunico con su secretaria- Betty, necesito que hagas pasar a la señorita Claire.

-En un segundo –respondió Betty

-Gracias Betty –dijo Harry.

-Harry Potter...

-Claire Dómine, tanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Claire, una mujer de 35 años, rubia, pelo liso y largo, ojos azules como el cielo, estatura normal, se veía que era una mujer fina, con elegancia o al menos eso pensaba Ginny –Ginny, te presento a una amiga, Claire Dómine, Claire, ella es Ginny Weasley

-Un placer –dijo Ginny mientras saludaba cordialmente a Claire

-Oh no, el placer es mío –dijo Claire

-Bien, te llame Claire porque supe que estas buscando nuevos talentos, y he aquí –dijo Harry, señalando a Ginny con la cabeza- tu nuevo talento

-Así que un nuevo talento... ¿Tienes algunos de tus diseños para poder verlos? –le pregunto a Ginny

-Eh...-Ginny balbuceo

-Si, aquí están –dijo Harry mirando a Ginny

-Se ven realmente muy buenos –dijo Claire- se ve que tienes talento para esto, creo que...si, trabajaras para mi, me gusta tu trabajo es algo... ¿Como se diría?

-Innovador –dijo Harry

-Eso, innovador, me encanta, te espero entonces, mañana a las 9 en mi oficina, te quiero dispuesta a crear.

-Allí estaré –dijo Ginny

-Entonces, nos vemos, fue un gusto volver a verte Harry –dicho eso Claire se despidió de ambos y salio rumbo hacia su oficina

-Gracias Harry, eres el mejor –ella no aguanto mas y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, el cual fue correspondido por él

-Ahora me toca a mí, vamos

-¿Dónde? –pregunto Harry

-Ya veras –acto seguido Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a la chimenea para tomar los polvos flu y viajar al ministerio de magia

-Kingsley, aquí esta lo que te prometí –dijo Ginny

-Harry, muchacho, tanto tiempo...así que quieres volver a ser auror

-Eh, bueno yo...

-Acepto, no tengo porque probarte, se muy bien que eres excelente auror, tal vez un poco de practica...si eso será bueno, entonces partirás ahora –dijo Kingsley- ¿Dónde esta Weasley?

-Aquí estoy señor –dijo sin fijarse en Harry- Harry, amigo mío¿Qué haces aquí?

-El será tu pareja Weasley –dijo Kingsley

-Que bien, seremos pareja, como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando estábamos en la academia de aurors

-Suerte Harry –dijo Ginny mientras se ponía en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo

Eran las 3 de la tarde, Ginny se encontraba en su casa, ordenando todos sus diseños para llevarlos a su primer día de trabajo, _al fin podré trabajar en lo que estudie, en lo que realmente me gusta y todo gracias a Harry –_pensó Ginny- derepente tocan el timbre, Ginny abre, era Hermione su mejor amiga, su hermana.

-Hermione, tanto tiempo amiga¿Cómo estas? –pregunto Ginny

-Muy bien

-¿A que se debe tu visita?

-Venia a decirte que...vas a ser tía, estoy embarazada –dijo Hermione

-No lo puedo creer amiga¿Cuánto tienes?

-2 meses, me acabo de enterar

-Es genial, Ron debe estar feliz, yo también tengo algo que decirte

-No me digas que ya te metiste con Harry y estas embarazada –dijo Hermione

-Como se te ocurre Hermione, nada de eso, voy a trabajar como diseñadora

-Eso si que es buena noticia

-Harry me ayudo, me contacto con Claire Dómine¿Lo puedes creer?, con Claire Dómine, no es cualquier cosa

-Claro que no es cualquier cosa, Claire Dómine es una de las mejores diseñadoras de todo el mundo.

-Estoy tan emocionada, no veo la hora de empezar.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro por ti Ginny, siempre supe que algún día cumplirías tus sueños, espero que este no sea el único sueño que se te cumpla pronto...

Ya era de día y Ginny comenzaría un nuevo trabajo, un trabajo que ella realmente quería, algo para lo que realmente había estudiado y mucho, además ella tenia el talento, había que reconocerlo.

Como todas las mañanas Ginny esperaba a Harry en su departamento para tomar desayuno, ya era una rutina, y a ella le encantaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, aunque sea como amigos, solo amigos...

-Hola Harry –dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su amigo- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Excelente, tuve mi primera misión con Ron, fue genial, nunca antes me había sentido tan vivo, y todo gracias a ti Ginny...

-Eso hacemos los amigos –dijo Ginny dedicándole su mejor sonrisa a Harry- ahora come, se te va a enfriar.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana y Ginny estaba en la oficina de Claire, dispuesta a crear como ella quería.

-Que bien que llegaste, estamos preparando un desfile que será esta tarde, es un desfile muy especial, así que quiero que todo salga perfecto, a, si tres de tus diseños estarán en el desfile. Bien ahora...veamos, esta –dijo mientras señalaba una oficina- será tu oficina, como eres nueva recibirás ayuda de Cho, ella te ayudara en lo que necesites, ahora solo tienes que crear. Bien nos vemos en el almuerzo, a si se me olvidaba algo, como eres mi creadora estrella almorzaremos juntas, bueno todas mis creadoras estrellas y yo comemos juntas así que...nos vemos a las 2 en punto para almorzar y discutir lo del desfile. ¡Ahora a trabajar!

-¿Con Cho? –pregunto Ginny

-Si, conmigo, así que...–dijo Cho mientras se paseaba alrededor de la oficina de Ginny- eres la nueva creadora estrella de la que tanto hablo Claire, bueno hay mucho trabajo que hacer así que, vamos

-¿Dónde? –pregunto Ginny

-Al escenario, para coordinar todo con las modelos. _Me vas a conocer Weasley, nadie me quitara a Harry, menos una pobretona como tú –_pensó Cho-

Dicho esto Cho y Ginny se fueron al escenario a coordinar todo con las modelos, además, como tres de los diseños de Ginny estarían en el desfile ella tenia que encargarse de ellos, y de que las modelos correctas los ocuparan.

-Oh, veo que ya llegaron –dijo Claire- bien, pido su atención por favor, he aquí mi nueva creadora estrella, Ginny Weasley, espero que la traten con el debido respeto que se merece por ser una de mis creadoras estrellas, bien, Ginny...

-¿Si?

-Tu estarás a cargo de tus diseños y de las modelos que van a portar tus diseños, Katie, Karolina y Helena serán las modelos que portaran tus diseños, bien te quería explicar como trabajamos aquí, todas mis creadoras estrellas tienen a su merced a tres modelos que trabajaran exclusivamente con ella, ósea contigo y también una asistenta, tu asistenta será Susan -Claire llamo a Susan- Susan ella es Ginny, Ginny, ella es Susan...

-Mucho gusto Susan –dijo Ginny

-El gusto es mío Ginny –dijo Susan

-Aquí están tus modelos, Katie, Karolina y Helena

-Mucho gusto –dijo Ginny

-Es un placer...-dijo Katie

-Trabajar contigo...-dijo Helena

-Claire nos hablo mucho sobre ti –esta vez fue Karolina la que hablo

-Wow, nunca había tenido a tanta gente trabajando conmigo, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, bueno no hay tiempo que perder, vamos viendo esos diseños.

-Espera, los diseños los tengo que ver yo no tu, la encargada de moda soy yo –dijo Cho

-Pero son mis diseños así que si me permites –dijo Ginny quitándole los vestidos a Cho de las manos. _No me ganaras Cho, te demostrare que yo soy mucho mejor que tu_ –pensó Ginny

Cho bufo –Como quieras-

-Bien, Susan necesito que me traigas los zapatos que se ocuparan y...todos los accesorios –dijo Ginny

-Ok

-Ahora...veamos, quiero ver los vestidos –Ginny tomo el vestido que le correspondía a Karolina- a este le falta algo...-tomo una flor de papel que estaba en el suelo y se la puso al vestido- perfecto, ahora -le paso el vestido a Karolina- pruébatelo

A ustedes no les falta nada, sus vestidos están perfectos –dijo Ginny a Katie y a Helena

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, Ginny, Claire y todas sus creadoras estrellas estaban reunidas en un restaurant finísimo, ahí ellas se reunirían para hablar sobre el desfile.

-Creo que todo esta muy bien, has hecho un excelente trabajo Ginny –dijo Claire

-Gracias –dijo Ginny- pero he tenido ayuda, junto con Susan y las modelos, si me permiten, voy al tocador –Ginny se paro y se fue al tocador, saco su celular y mando un mensaje- _Hoy es mi primer desfile, tienes que venir, te dejare tu entrada en la puerta, no te olvides te estoy esperando. Te quiero. GW_ –Ginny mando el mensaje y volvió a la mesa

_Allí estaré, no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo. HP –_le respondió Harry

Ya era tarde y el desfile estaba por comenzar, Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, era su primer desfile, pero se sintió aliviada cuando vio a Harry entrar y sentarse en primera fila.

El desfile fue maravilloso, aplaudieron mucho a Ginny y a sus diseños, ella quedo fascinada con este nuevo trabajo, y al fin pudo hacer que su sueño se hiciera realidad, convertirse en una gran diseñadora.

-Estuvo genial Ginny –la felicito Harry

-Gracias, bueno no todo fue merito mío, Susan, Karolina, Katie y Helena me ayudaron.

-Pero sin duda te luciste Ginny –dijo Harry

-Amor, viniste –dijo Cho mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su novio

-Supongo que vas a salir con ella, así que mejor los dejo, nos vemos otro día Harry –dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso a Harry

-Adiós –dijo Harry

-¿Qué se supone que hacías con ella? –pregunto Cho

-La estaba felicitando –respondió Harry

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrar?

-Esta bien, vamos –dijo Harry, no muy convencido de lo que hacia

Ginny camino hacia su oficina para recoger sus cosas e irse a casa, estaba realmente muy cansada, había trabajado duro para que el desfile saliera a la perfección, por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, se había ido con Cho, es obvio, es su novia –se dijo Ginny- como iba tan despistada choco con algo, o con alguien...

-Disculpa, no te vi –dijo Ginny mientras se agachaba para recoger los papeles que había tirado-

-La culpa es mía –dijo una voz masculina- te ayudo...

-No gracias, ya lo tengo todo –Ginny se paro y vio a un hombre, vaya que hombre, debía tener unos 24 años, era rubio con ojos azules como el cielo, realmente encantador...

-Soy John Cléber –estiro la mano para salud a Ginny

-Ginny Weasley –estiro la mano para estrechar la de John

-Mucho gusto...te vi hoy en el desfile¿Eres diseñadora? –pregunto John

-Si, y ¿tu...?

-Soy hermano de Helena, vine a verla

-Que bien, pues...un gusto conocerte John

-El gusto ha sido mío

-Adiós –dijo Ginny estirando la mano para despedirse

-Adiós –dijo John estrechando la mano de Ginny

Cuando Ginny ya se había ido, John encontró un papel en el suelo, lo recogió y lo leyó, el papel decía: _Ginny Weasley, Diseñadora de modas\ North Wenning, 3809. D- 503 \09-4373160_

Era la tarjeta de presentación de Ginny.

-Esta debe ser su dirección y su teléfono –pensó John

Ginny ya había llegado a su casa y como Harry no comería con ella esa noche decidió tomar un chocolate caliente e irse a la cama, mañana le esperaba un gran día de trabajo.

-John...así que hermano de Helena¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en John? –dijo Ginny- ¿Será que me gusta?, no, es lindo pero eso, nada mas, o tal vez no, Merlín que hago... tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad para olvidarme de Harry, el se va a casar con Cho y yo necesito hacer mi vida, tal vez eso –dicho esto Ginny se durmió

Al otro día como siempre Ginny esperaba a Harry con un saludable y delicioso desayuno, como le llamaba ella.

-Harry –dijo mientras saludaba a su amigo- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien

-¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer con Cho? –pregunto Ginny

-Bien... ¿Y tu¿Qué hiciste?

-Me vine para acá, tome chocolate, leí un poco y me dormir –respondió Ginny, derepente suena el celular de Ginny, era un mensaje¿De quien podría ser? –se pregunto Ginny_- "Ginny, soy John, encontré tu tarjeta de presentación en el suelo ayer cuando chocamos y decidí enviarte este mensaje, me preguntaba si quisieras almorzar conmigo hoy. Espero tu respuesta. JC"_. Ginny tomo su celular y le devolvió el mensaje _"Me encantaría almorzar contigo, nos vemos a las 2. GW"_

-¿Quién era? –pregunto Harry

-Un amigo...me invito a almorzar hoy

-Un amigo...no me habías dicho

-Lo conocí ayer, en la tarde

-Que bien

-Creo que ya es tarde Harry, debemos irnos –dijo Ginny

-Si, vamos

Harry y Ginny salieron del departamento de la pelirroja para dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos

-¿Nos vemos en la tarde? –pregunto Ginny

-Hoy no puedo, voy a salir con Cho, para ser mi novia la tengo muy abandonada –respondió Harry

-OK, entonces nos vemos mañana en la mañana, adiós –dijo ella mientras le daba un beso a su amigo

Cuando Ginny se bajo, Harry partió rumbo hacia su trabajo, en el camino no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny, tiene un nuevo amigo –se dijo Harry-

Ginny ya había llegado a su oficina cuando vio que una mujer la estaba esperando, era Cho

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Ginny

-Venia a decirte que...

-Mira, si vienes a decirme que me aleje de Harry y que no me corresponde estar con el porque es tu novio, déjame decirte que primero que todo Harry y yo somos solos amigos, muy amigos así que por nada del mundo me separare de él, porque me necesita y segundo ese sermón ya me lo se de memoria, así que por favor...-Ginny se dirigió a la puerta he hizo ademán de abrirla-...vete

-Eres una...

-¿Una que?, ni te atrevas a insultarme Chang, nunca nadie lo ha hecho y tu tampoco lo harás tu, así que vete, no te quiero ver en mi oficina, ni en mi vida, si alguna vez tenemos que tratar de nuevo va a ser pura y netamente por trabajo ¿Te quedo claro?

_Me las pagaras Weasley_ –se dijo Cho

-¿Acaso no se cansara de hacer el papel de noviecita celosa?, cuando ella engaña a Harry con el primero que se le cruce por en frente

Pasaron el tiempo y ya era hora de ir a comer con John. Ginny salio de su oficina y se dirigió al restaurant que John le había dicho, cuando entro quedo impactada, era un lugar realmente hermoso, lleno de flores y muchas ventanas mediante las cuales se podía ver un paisaje hermoso, y ahí estaba él, esperándola, se veía realmente lindo, Ginny se reprocho, no podía pensar así de un hombre que recién venia conociendo.

-Hola –le dijo John mientras tomaba la mane de Ginny y le daba un suave beso

-Ho-hola –Ginny se sentó y dijo:- Que bello lugar

-Si, es hermoso, siempre vengo a comer aquí, es mi restaurant favorito –dijo John

Silencio. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que salía con un chico.

-Bueno, no nos conocemos tanto, ee... –John también se sentía muy nervioso, Ginny era una chica espectacular. -¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto John

-23 ¿Y tú¿En que trabajas?

-24, auror

John y Ginny estuvieron casi 3 horas comiendo y hablando sobre sus vidas, realmente se la pasaron muy bien, John era el único hombre que lograba sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos, además Ginny se sentía muy bien con John,

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**queria enviar saludos a la nelita que es mi alma gemela harrypottiense (te adoro nelita)**

**y tambien a Laura Rosas**

**pk tambien lee mi fic :D**

**Enjoy**

**Saluditos**

**Nessi.**


	4. ¿Mas que amigos?

**Cuarto capitulo... espero les guste, les voy a dejar todos los capitulos que tengo escritos de una para que los lean, porque hay algunos capitulos que aun no escribo, pero no se preocupen lo tengo todo en la mente :p**

Capitulo 4¿Mas que amigos?

Pasaron 4 meses desde que Ginny volvió de Francia, en esos 4 meses Ginny se había echo la mejor amiga de Harry, para ella el era su confidente, su todo incluso llego a pensar que entre ellos podría pasar algo, pero no, Cho, ella destruyo toda esperanza en Ginny, pero no todo fue tan malo, Ginny conoció a John Cléber, con él había salido ya bastantes veces y la había pasado muy bien, no se podía quejar, John era un tipo espectacular, aparte de tener un físico atractivo, era una persona bellísima, y eso le encantaba a Ginny.

Como todas las mañanas se encontraban estos dos amigos, Harry y Ginny, tomando desayuno.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –le pregunto Harry a Ginny

-Voy a salir con John –respondió Ginny

-Has estado saliendo bastante con el

_¿Celoso?_ –pensó Ginny- si, me la paso muy bien con John

-¿Sabes?, hace tiempo que tu y yo no salimos juntos, deberíamos hacernos el tiempo algún día

-Claro me encantaría, _ojala estuvieras celoso Harry, pero creo que solo son celos de hermano, Merlín! Que estoy pensando, ahora estoy con John, Harry se va a casar, mejor olvídate Ginevra _

_De nuevo con tus celos Potter –_de nuevo la vocecita que tanto odiaba- _son solos celos de hermano, solo quiero protegerla, no me gustaría que algo le pasara _–se dijo Harry- _a mi no me engañas Potter, yo se que aun sientes algo por ella¿Creo habértelo dicho? Pero como tú eres tan terco nunca aprendes de lo que te digo! _, ya déjame en paz –dijo Harry

-No te estoy molestando –dijo Ginny conteniendo una carcajada

-Lo siento, no estaba hablando contigo

Horas más tarde Ginny se encontraba en su oficina terminando sus últimas creaciones. Derrepente entra Claire y para comunicarle algo.

-Ginny, te tengo noticias...

-¿En serio...?

-Si, en una semana será tu próximo desfile, tú desfile y de nadie más, tu serás la encargada y los diseños que se presentaran serán los tuyos.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Ginny emocionada- mi primer desfile¿En serio...?

-Claro, bien tienes que empezar con los preparativos ahora

-Claro

-Nos vemos entonces, cualquier cosa estoy en mi oficina –dicho esto Claire se marcho

-No lo puedo creer, mi primer desfile, tengo que llamar a Harry, no a Harry no, a el le diré después, mejor le mando un mensaje a John –tomo su celular y envío un mensaje- _A que no adivinas lo que paso, Claire me dijo que en una semana seria mi primer desfile, estoy feliz!!, no lo puedo creer, en la tarde te cuento mas. Te quiero. GW_ –Ginny envío el mensaje

Horas mas tarde Ginny estaba ocupada en lo que respecta a su desfile, derepente le llega un mensaje. Debe ser de John –pensó Ginny, mientras se ponía a leer el mensaje- _¿Almorzamos juntos? HP_. –Ginny tomo su celular y le respondió- _Claro, tengo algo que contarte. Te quiero .GW_

Eran las dos de la tarde y Ginny se encontraba en el restaurant en el cual había quedado con Harry.

-Harry –dijo Ginny emocionada mientras se sentaba en la mesa- a que no sabes lo que me paso hoy

-¿Qué? –pregunto Harry

-Claire me dijo que en una semana seria mi primer desfile, para mi sola, estoy tan feliz

-Eso es genial, me alegro mucho por ti Ginny

-¿Y tu? –pregunto Ginny, algo preocupada por la cara de Harry

-Bien...mis negocios van bien, mi trabajo como auror excelente, no puedo pedir mas –dijo Harry

-Harry te conozco, y lo sabes bien, ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es...nada, no te preocupes

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar si eres mi mejor amigo?, tengo que preocuparme por ti, dime¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, déjame así

Silencio

Ginny se sentía terrible por no poder ayudar a su amigo, _estoy segura que es por Cho que esta así –_pensó Ginny

-Bueno, no pensemos en cosas malas y mejor dediquémonos a comer –dijo Harry

Ya era tarde y Ginny se encontraba en su casa, esperando a John que la iría buscar para cenar. Cuando ya se encontraban en el restaurant Ginny y John se sentaron en una mesa cerca de las ventanas, Ginny se sentía realmente cómoda con John, para ella era alguien muy especial, además de que ya habían salido ya algunas veces.

Harry también decidió que seria bueno salir con Cho, a pesar de todo era su novia y tenia que tratarla como tal y por una coincidencia llegaron al mismo restaurant en el cual estaban Ginny y John.

-Todo estuvo delicioso –dijo Ginny- me encanta salir contigo John, me alegras el día –dijo con una sonrisa

-Tu también Ginny

-Ahora que me acuerdo, Claire me dijo que iba a tener mi primer desfile, estoy tan emocionada, ops, creo que ya te lo había dicho

-Eso es genial, me alegro mucho por ti

Silencio

- Ginny tú... me gustas mucho

Ginny quedo muy sorprendida a la declaración de John y lo único que atino a hacer fue a besarlo, John era realmente un gran besador, pero nadie se comparaba con Harry.

-Tu también me gustas John –dijo Ginny mientras seguía besándolo

Harry y Cho ya habían terminado de cenar y se dirigían a la puerta para irse, cuando Harry vio a Ginny, _su _Ginny besándose con otro, Harry sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en el cuerpo, no podía permitirlo, lo único que atino a hacer fue apegarle a John para alejarlo de _su_ Ginny –suéltala! –dijo Harry

-¿Qué te pasa imbecil? –dijo John mientras le devolvía el golpe a Harry

Y así Harry y John se pusieron a pelear, hasta que Ginny los separo

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto Ginny a John

-Si –dijo John mientras se limpiaba la boca

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Harry? –le pregunto Cho

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así Harry? –pregunto una muy enojada Ginny

-Gracias yo también estoy bien -dijo Harry muy enojado

-Nos vamos, esto no quedara así Harry, tú y yo hablaremos de esto –dicho esto Ginny y John desaparecieron y aparecieron en el departamento de Ginny

Ginny comenzó a curarle las heridas que Harry le había echo a John¿Te duele mucho? –le pregunto la pelirroja a John

-Ya no tanto, ahora que tu me estas curando –John le dio un dulce beso a Ginny

-Que lindo eres, no merecías que Harry te hiciera esto, te pido perdón por parte de el, no se porque reacciono así.

-Esta celoso, por eso reacciono así

-¿Harry¿Celoso?, si claro, el tiene novia¿Lo recuerdas?, lo nuestro...fue en el pasado hace muchos años...

-¿Tuvieron algo?

-Si, pero cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts, cuando yo iba en quinto año y el en sexto año

-No me habías dicho

-Fue algo sin importancia, nada de mucha relevancia –ni si quiera Ginny se creía lo que decía, para ella lo que había tenido con Harry había sido algo muy importante, es mas aun no podía olvidarlo.

-Mejor olvidémonos de eso y disfrutemos el tiempo que tenemos juntos –dijo John mientras se acercaba a Ginny y la comenzaba a besar, Ginny no pudo zafarse a los encantos de John, el era realmente un hombre encantador...pero se estaba pasando de los limites, Ginny no podía, no quería estar con él, era algo que no tenia permitido.

-Espera –dijo Ginny- no puedo, _no quiero _–pensó Ginny

-Esta bien, yo no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras hacer

-Gracias –dijo Ginny mientras le daba un dulce beso a su novio

-Creo que ya se hace tarde –dijo John- mejor te dejo descansar, nos vemos mañana

-Adiós –dijo Ginny mientras se paraba y le habría la puerta a John

-Te quiero –dijo John

-Y yo a ti –dijo la pelirroja

Ginny subió a su cuarto para ponerse pijama, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado con John, primero la pelea con Harry y después eso, Ginny no pudo estar con el, porque le John le gusta, si, pero no lo ama, ella aun no ha podido olvidar a Harry y eso es algo que realmente la atormenta, De repente sonó el timbre, Ginny se paro y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Harry... ¿Que haces aquí? –pregunto Ginny

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo...venia a pedirte perdon...por lo que hice hoy en el restaurant, yo...solo quería protegerte

-¿Protegerme¿De que?

-De John, no quiero que sufras por su culpa, tú sabes que eres una hermana para mí...y no me gustaría que algo te pasara

_Rayos!, para el soy solo una hermana, no siente nada por mi, esto es definitivo, tendré que olvidarlo para siempre_ –pensó Ginny

-¿Me perdonas? –pregunto Harry poniendo cara de niño bueno

-¿Cómo negarme?, te perdono, pero nunca mas vuelvas a hacer algo por el estilo¿Entendiste?

-Claro –dicho esto Harry y Ginny se abrazaron como buenos amigos

Dos días pasaron desde el pequeño pleito entre Harry y Ginny, eran las 8 de la mañana y como todos los días Harry se encontraba tomando desayuno con su amiga

-¿Qué te paso Harry? –pregunto Ginny, preocupada al ver a Harry con unos golpes en la cara

-Los mortifagos volvieron a las andadas, y nos atacaron, estábamos desprevenidos...

-Pero...no me digas que...espera –Ginny se paro y fue a buscar el profeta- aquí dice que Bellatrix y otros 10 mortifagos mas se fugaron de azkaban, no puede ser...de nuevo con lo mismo

-Es lamentable, pero creo que pronto se vendrá una nueva guerra si no hacemos lo posible por detener todos estos nuevos ataques.

-No puedo creerlo, pero si Voldemort esta muerto...

-Si, pero Bellatrix tomo su lugar. Ahora que me acuerdo, Draco...llega hoy de Australia

-¿En serio?, hace mucho que no lo veo, pero... ¿Porque?

-El ejército de aurors de Inglaterra quiere aliarse con los mejores aurors de todo el mundo y uno de ellos es Draco, así que lo llamaron para que se uniera a la causa y acepto. Creo que ya es hora –Harry miro su reloj- tenemos que ir a recibir a Draco...a y otra cosa, como Draco no tenia donde quedarse, me preguntaba si...

-Claro que puede quedarse aquí –dijo Ginny

-Gracias –dijo un sorprendido Harry

Harry y Ginny partieron rumbo hacia el aeropuerto para recibir a Draco, que llegaba desde Australia para unirse a los aurors que tenían como misión destruir a los mortifagos.

-Draco...! –dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a su amigo

-Draco –dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su amigo

Horas más tarde se encontraban todos en la madriguera celebrando el regreso de Draco a la familia.

-Cuéntanos...-dijo Ron- ¿Cómo te fue en Australia?

-Excelente, Australia es un hermoso lugar, realmente fascinante

-¿Alguna amiguita? –pregunto Hermione

-Claro, no podía pasarme tanto tiempo solo –respondió Draco

Todos rieron

-¿Con quien te quedaras? –pregunto Molly

-Conmigo –respondió Ginny- esta todo arreglado, te iras a vivir conmigo Draco

-Genial –dijo él

Horas mas tarde Ginny y Draco se encontraban en el departamento de la pelirroja

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos pecosa –Draco la llamaba pecosa de cariño, para él, ella era la hermana que nunca tuvo- ¿Trabajar?

-Soy diseñadora de modas

-¿En serio?

-Si y mañana es mi primer desfile, estoy muy emocionada, y por supuesto tu tienes que estar ahí

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, y dime una cosa...tú y Harry...

-Solo amigos

-Amigos, eh...si –dijo mientras la miraba fijamente

-No me mires así, somos solo amigos, él...se va a casar con otra

-¿Harry¿casado?, si no lo veo no lo creo –dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada

Tocan el timbre. Ginny abre

-Hermione, hola, pasa¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que decirte algo

Ginny la miro extrañada -¿Qué cosa?

-Es Cho, planea arruinarte el desfile...

_Flash Back_

_Hermione Granger se encontraba de compras cuando decidió ir a visitar a su mejor amiga: Ginny. Hermione se encontraba llegando a la oficina de Ginny cuando sin querer escucho a alguien hablar, era Cho, pero no hablaba con nadie, mas bien...estaba hablando¿sola?_

_-Tengo que hacer algo para humillarte Weasley –decía Cho- pero ¿Qué?, ya sé, tomare todos los vestidos y los quemare, quedaras en ridículo frente a todos...pero tengo que hacerlo mañana para que nadie sospeche, ahora hay mucha gente._

_Hermione se tapo la boca –no puedo creerlo, tengo que hacer algo –dicho eso, Hermione desapareció y apareció en el departamento de Ginny_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Maldita –dijo Ginny-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto Hermione

-Tengo el plan perfecto...pero para eso necesito tu ayuda

Ya era de día y Ginny estaba en su oficina alistando los últimos detalles del desfile y esperando que su plan marchara de maravilla

-Llegue¿Estas lista? –dijo Hermione

-Si, vamos, te queda bien el negro

-Gracias

En la oficina de Cho, se encontraba ella, planeando como destruiría todos esos vestidos. Tocan la puerta, Cho abre.

-Disculpa que te moleste, pero soy Hilda Gregory y venia a pedirte que me dijeras por favor donde esta la bodega con los diseños porque vengo a verlos, es un encargo de Claire, quiere que todo este a la perfección, y me dijo que tu podrías mostrarme donde esta la bodega –dijo Hermione

-Claro, por aquí –indico Cho

Cho y Hermione llegaron a la bodega, _el plan resultara de maravilla_ –pensó Hermione

-Aquí es –dijo Cho

-Bien¿Me acompañarías?, es que necesito que me muestres los vestidos que se van a ocupar

-Si –Cho y Hermione entraron- estos son –dijo Cho mientras apuntaba los vestidos

-Mmm...son bonitos¿Son tuyos?

-Si, yo los cree –dijo Cho

_Maldita mentirosa _–pensó Hermione- yo...-se dirigió a la entrada- este esta realmente hermoso –dijo apuntando un vestido- pero... me tengo que ir –dicho esto la castaña ahora pelinegra salio de la bodega dejando encerrada a Cho- que pena, se me cerro la puerta –dijo Hermione riéndose

-Sácame de aquí! –grito Cho

-No hasta que aprendas que con Ginny Weasley nadie se mete –esta vez era Ginny la que hablaba- gracias amiga por ayudarme –dijo Ginny a Hermione

-De nada, para eso están las amigas, ahora tienes que irte a lo del desfile, mucha suerte amiga

-Gracias –dicho esto Ginny partió al desfile

El desfile salio de maravilla, Ginny junto con las modelos fueron aplaudidas a mas no poder, y Ginny estaba muy contenta porque Harry estaba ahí, en primera fila, apoyándola...como buen amigo que era

_Amigo…_

-Realmente te luciste pecosa –dijo Draco

-Lo hiciste estupendo Ginny –dijo Harry

En ese momento llega Claire

-Realmente me sorprendiste Ginny, no me cabe duda que eres una muy buena diseñadora.

-Gracias –dijo Ginny, orgullosa de su trabajo

-Lo hiciste maravilloso mi pequeña –esta vez era John el que hablaba y besaba a Ginny

-¿Ese es novio de Ginny? –pregunto Draco a Harry

-Por desgracia –respondió Harry

-No sabía que Ginny tenía novio –dijo Ron

-Pues ya lo sabes –dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso a Ron

Todos habían decidió ir a celebrar a un bar cercano

-Por Ginny –dijo Draco

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron por Ginny, hasta que una oriental llego a irrumpir la felicidad

-Cho¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Harry

-Esa –dijo mientras apuntaba a Ginny- debo decirte que tu querida amiguita, ME ENCERRO en las bodegas

-¿Qué¿Estas segura de lo que dices? –dijo Harry

-Si, y, y, ella –apunto a Hermione- ella la ayudo, ustedes son unas...

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Ginny? –le pregunto Harry

-Yo...si, pero...

-Pero nada¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Ella... –dijo Ginny

-No pensé que fueras a hacer algo así –dijo un muy enojado Harry

-Hey!, no te pongas así con ella –reclamo John

-Tú no te metas –dijo Harry- y tu Hermione, la ayudaste...

-Ya paren –digo Ginny- si alguien tiene la culpa aquí, esa soy yo

-Ella quería arruinarme –dijo Cho llorando-

-Mentirosa –dijo Hermione-

-Déjala Hermione, si Harry quiere creerle a...ella, es cosa de el, yo me voy

-Te llevo –dijo John

-No, prefiero irme sola, nos vemos mañana –dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso a John

Ginny ya había llegado a su casa y no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y rompió en llanto, no podía creer que su amigo Harry Potter, prefiriera a Cho antes que a ella, es obvio –se dijo Ginny- ella es su novia, y yo...soy solo su amiga, nada mas que eso

_Pero podrías ser algo más, si tú quisieras...-_dijo una molesta voz que provenía de su mente

Harry ya esta comprometido, y es feliz así, yo no soy nadie para arruinarle su felicidad –dijo Ginny

_Eso ni tu te lo crees, tu sabes que el aun te ama, y tu lo amas a el¿Cuál es el problema?_

El problema es...el no me ama¿Hasta cuando tengo que repetírtelo?

_Aggg!, como quieras –_dijo la voz

-No llores más pecosita –dijo Draco

-Draco...-dijo Ginny mientras se secaba las lágrimas- no sabia que habías llegado

-No te preocupes, cuéntame¿Qué tienes?

-Es Harry...no quiso escucharme, esta cegado por ella...

-Ya veo, y tu...estas mal porque el la prefiere a ella y no a ti

-No, no –mintió Ginny- es obvio que la iba a preferir a Cho, ella es su novia, en cambio yo...soy solo su amiga

-No te atormentes más Ginny

-¿Pero como quieres que haga eso?, si es mi mejor amigo y ahora no quiere verme ni en pintura

-No te preocupes pecosa, yo hablare yo con el –dijo Draco mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente a Ginny- ya es tarde me voy a dormir

-¿A dormir?, perdón¿Escuche bien?, el famoso Draco Malfoy, famoso por ser un mujeriego y un fiestero de primera se va a ir a dormir

-Si...

-Pues no te creo¿sabes que?, no nos amarguemos la vida¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?, no quiero quedarme encerrada

-Si tu lo dices, vamos

Draco y Ginny llegaron al conocido bar Sky Land, ahí pidieron unos tragos y bailaron, sobre todo bailaron.

-Katie –saludo Ginny- ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien¿Tu?

-Si, bien

-Oye y... ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-Claro –dijo Ginny fijándose en los ojos con los que miraba Katie a Draco, había que admitirlo, Draco estaba para comérselo. [N\A: Siempre me imagine a Draco guapísimo, mucho mas lindo que Tom Felton

-Draco, te presento una amiga, ella es Katie Oxford, Katie, el es Draco Malfoy –Ginny los presento

-Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy

-Katie Oxford

-Mejor los dejos solos –dicho esto Ginny se fue a otro lado

-¿Por qué no estas aquí cuando te necesito John? –se pregunto Ginny- será mejor irme, creo que estoy haciendo el papel de patética –dijo Ginny para darse la vuelta e irse a su departamento

Al otro día Ginny despertó muy temprano, ella sabia que Harry no iría a desayunar con ella, él era un terco, pero muy dentro de su ser deseaba con toda su alma que Harry llegara y le pidiera perdón, y que además de eso le dijera que la amaba y que dejaría a Cho para irse con ella lejos, donde nadie nunca mas los molestara, porquerías –dijo Ginny- el nunca dejaría a Cho por mi. Ella es una mujer estupenda, en cambio yo...soy solo...yo, nada más. De repente el suena el timbre, Ginny abre.

-Veo que te fue bastante bien anoche –le dijo Ginny a Draco con cara de reproche- y yo pensando que te había pasado algo¿Acaso no tienes celular¿No te acordaste aunque sea un poquito de mi?, pero bueno estando con una mujer como Katie, cualquiera se olvidaría de mi

-Tranquila pecosita, se me olvido llamarte, perdóname ¿Si?, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer –dijo Draco

-Perdóname tú a mí, estoy un poco alterada nada más que eso

-Ok –dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Ginny- tengo sueño- dijo bostezando- iré a dormir

-Si, has eso, yo...iré a ver a Hermione, no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme aquí

-¿Es por Harry cierto?

-No, solo quiero tomar un poco de aire, adiós –desaparece

Draco iba a decirle algo pero decidió que lo mejor era que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba hiriendo, el hecho de estar mal con Harry para ella era algo demasiado malo.

Era sábado, ya había pasado una semana desde la pelea que había tenido con Ginny, Harry había pasado la noche con Cho, su novia, pero a pesar de que había tenido una excelente noche, no podía evitar sentirse mal, no podía estar enojado con Ginny, ella era alguien demasiado importante para el, tenia que arreglar las cosas con ella, decidió Harry tomo su ropa, se vistió y partió rumbo al departamento de Ginny, cuando llego toco el timbre, nadie le abría, tal vez esta con John –pensó Harry- de repente alguien abrió, era Draco.

-¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? –pregunto Draco bostezando

-Lo siento¿Esta Ginny?

-No, salio

-¿Con John?

-No, fue a ver a Hermione¿Viniste a pedirle perdón?

-Yo...si

-Ya era hora, no sabes lo que ha sufrido por ti, ella realmente te quiere, eres su mejor amigo Harry

-Lo se, fui un estupido, no quise escuchar lo que ella me tenia que decir

-¿Y como averiguaste la verdad?

-Hermione me contó todo

_Flash Back_

_Harry estaba trabajando en su oficina como auror, cuando de repente entra Hermione._

_-Hola –le saludo Hermione_

_-Hola –respondió Harry- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-En vista de que tu no quieres hablar con Ginny, vengo a decirte porque hizo lo que hizo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Yo escuche a Cho hablando sola [N\A: Ya me imagino a Cho hablando sola, jajjajaja, que chistoso, ella decía que tenía que hallar la manera de hacer que Ginny pagara porque según ella, Ginny quiere alejarte de ella, entonces yo le conté a Ginny juntas ideamos el plan de dejarla encerrada, porque tu noviecita quería quemar los vestidos que creo Ginny para el desfile. _

_-Así que eso quería hacer Cho, realmente fui un estupido_

_-Que quieres que te diga Harry, la verdad es que si, eres un estupido –el embarazo la tenia con humor mucho mas sarcástico por decir algo_

_-Tengo que pedirle perdón –dijo Harry_

_Fin flash Back_

Tocan el timbre, Draco abre, era Ginny, ella lo saluda con un beso y sube a su habitación, un momento, Harry estaba ahí¿Qué estará haciendo¿Habrá venido a pedirme perdón? –pensó Ginny

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la pelirroja

-Draco... ¿Nos dejas solos? –pregunto el ojiverde

-Claro, te veo luego pecosa –le dio un beso en la frente a Ginny- suerte amigo –le dio unas palmaditas en las espalda a Harry y sin mas se marcho

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta¿Qué haces aquí? –Ginny estaba realmente molesta con Harry, hace mas de una semana que el no se dignaba a venir

-Yo...venia a pedirte perdón –admitió el pelinegro

-Un poco tarde¿Sabes?, me dolió, pensé que confiabas en mi, pero claro que se podía esperar de...bueno es obvio que te quedarías con su versión, porque es tu novia y yo..._oh no!, de nuevo con los celos, el no te quiere entiéndelo de una vez –_pensó Ginny

-Tú eres muy importante para mí, y...realmente lo siento mucho Ginny

-Espero que ahora entiendas que ella no es una santa como todos creen, yo le dije que conmigo no se juega pero ella no quiso entenderlo

-Pero eso ya no importa...-Ginny iba a abrir la boca para reclamar-... ¿Me perdonas?

-Tendría que pensarlo...claro que si tontito –dicho esto Ginny no dudo mas y abrazo a su amigo

-Que emocionante escena –dijo Draco haciendo como si estuviera emocionado

Ginny lo miro con cara de reproche

-Lo siento –dijo Draco, todos rieron

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Saluditos**

**Nessi**


	5. Once upon a time in December

**En este capitulo pasara algo entre Harry y Ginny...espero que les guste y sigan leyendo, si algo no les gusta o si tienen alguna idea solo diganmelo, bueno les dejo el capitulo:**

Capitulo 5: Once upon a time in december...

3 meses más tarde...

Eran las 8 de la noche y Ginny se encontraba en el comedor de su departamento trabajando en sus diseños.

-Creo que...le hace falta algo, mmm... ya se!, -tomo un lápiz y le trazo unas líneas por aquí y por haya- excelente¿Qué te parece? –le pregunto a Hermione

-Wow Ginny, realmente naciste para esto –le dijo su amiga

-Deberías abrir una boutique –le sugirió Harry- te iría muy bien

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro –le dijo Ron- tienes el talento

-Mmmmm...podría ser

Todos comenzaron a comer hasta que Hermione empezó con las contracciones, su hija estaba a punto de nacer

-Tranquila amor –le decía Ron

-SI NO ME LLEVAS AHORA MISMO A SAN MUNGO, TE MATO!! –le decía Hermione

-Esta bien, vamos –dijo Ron muy nervioso

Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny y Harry aparecieron en San Mungo. Hermione ya había entrado a la sala de parto junto con Ron, a los 5 minutos de haber entrado llegaron el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley junto con Fred, su esposa Isabela y su hijo Lukas de 1 año, George, Angelina y su hija Roxane de 2 años, Bill, Fleur, Victoria su hija de 6 años y Louis su hijo de 4 años, Percy, Audrey y sus hijas Molly y Lucy ambas de 3 años y por ultimo Charlie junto con su novia Lindsay.

De repente Ron salio

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto su madre

-Es una niña –dijo emocionado- una hermosa niña pelirroja

Todos abrazaron al nuevo padre

_Ojala yo tuviera hijos con Harry... ¿Dije Harry?, no, no, con John _–pensó Ginny

Ya era de día y Ginny se encontraba cuidando de Hermione y Rose, mientras Ron, Harry y Draco iban a una misión importantísima

-¿Como estas pequeña? –le pregunto Ginny a su sobrinita, de repente alguien entra, era Luna que venia del ministerio

-Ha pasado algo...Harry...-dijo Luna jadeando

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Ginny alarmada

-Están siendo atacados...por mortifagos

-¿Harry esta bien? –pregunto Ginny

-Esta luchando, necesitan mas ayuda...

-Iré yo –dijo Ginny

-¿Y Ron? –pregunto una muy preocupada Hermione

-Igual que Harry –dijo Luna

-Debo ir –dijo Hermione

-Tu te quedas –le ordeno Ginny- acabas de dar a luz –dicho esto Luna y Ginny partieron al ministerio

Cuando llegaron al ministerio, todo era un caos maldiciones iban y venían

Ginny apunto a un mortifagos que estaba peleando con Harry –_Expelliarmus! _-dijo Ginny, el hechizo consiguió alejar a ese mortifago de Harry

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Harry

-Yo también soy de la orden, cuidado!, _Impedimenta!_ -Ginny le lanzo el hechizo a otro mortifago

Cada vez iban apareciendo más mortifagos, estaban rodeados, hasta que llego el resto de la orden, Remus, Tonks, Bill y Charlie.

-_Expelliarmus –_dijo Harry

-Si fueran tan amables de ayudarme... –gritaba Draco mientras se enfrentaba con 3 mortifagos

Ginny y Luna se pusieron a pelear con los otros dos mortifagos que atacaban a Draco, _Reducto! _–dijo Ginny, _Desmaius! –_gritaba Luna

Todo concluyo con 3 mortifagos muertos, y uno que otro herido por parte de la orden, pero ninguno de gravedad

-Wow! –dijo Ginny- hace mucho que no me enfrentaba con mortifagos, realmente fue algo espectacular –decía mientras reía

-Estuvo bueno, pero Bellatrix no se presento, maldición!, quiero acabar con ella de una buena vez –dijo Harry

-Tranquilo, ya será el momento –le dijo Ron- ¿Hermione¿esta bien?

-Deseosa de venir, pero le dije que no podía, así que te espera pacientemente en tu casa

-Ok, entonces me voy –ron se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa para ver a su mujer y a su hijita

-¿Ginny estas bien? –pregunto John

-¿John? –pregunto Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo soy auror, te lo dije ¿No lo recuerdas? –dijo John mientras la agarraba por la cintura para darle un beso a su novia

-Si, pero no te vi

-Estaba por el otro lado¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Yo...soy parte de la orden del fénix

-Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, tenemos que hacer el reporte de lo sucedido –le dijo Harry a John [N/A: Harry esta celoso

-Si. ¿Nos vemos en la noche amor? –le pregunto John a la pelirroja

-Eeeh... si claro, nos vemos en la noche –le dijo Ginny no muy convencida- yo...tengo que irme a trabajar ahora, estoy haciendo los tramites para abrir mi propia boutique, adiós –dicho esto Ginny desapareció

Ginny se encontraba en la oficina arreglando los papeleos de su tienda

-Definitivamente, esta tienda será lo mejor que se ha visto en años –dijo Claire

-No puedo esperar mas para inagurarla –dijo Ginny muy contenta

- Pues no tienes que esperar mas, los papeles están listos, cuando tu lo desees podrás inagurarla

-Eso es...genial!

Ginny ya había llegado a su casa cuando se encontró con John en la puerta, al parecer el la estaba esperando.

-Hola amor –le dijo John a Ginny y le dio un dulce beso

-Hola –dijo Ginny- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Recuerda que quedamos para hoy

-Oh, si lo recuerdo, eeeeh...bien, entremos -Entraron – Draco¿Y esas maletas?

-Me voy, ya me entregaron las llaves de mi nuevo departamento

-Me alegro por ti Draco, pero... ¿vendrás a visitarme?

-Claro que si pecosita, vendré siempre, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, y otra cosa, cuídate de John, sabes que no me gusta

-Se cuidarme sola –le dijo Ginny dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo

-Si, y esperemos que Harry no se siga poniendo celoso

-¿Harry¿Celoso?, celos de hermano creo yo

-Si, pues ya debo irme, te quiero pecosa

-Y yo a ti –le dio un beso a su amigo

Cuando Draco ya estaba fuera del departamento de Ginny dijo:- celos de hermano mi abuela –y sin mas desapareció

-¿Cenamos? –pregunto Ginny

-Claro

Después de dos horas de haber cenado John como todo hombre quiso "cenar" a su novia, todo estaba bien hasta que el quiso pasar al "tercer grado", algo que a Ginny no le gustaba nada, porque para ella no existía otro hombre que no fuera Harry y ella lo sabia, no podía entregarse a otro hombre así como así. Lo siento John, pero no puedo...tu lo sabes –le dijo Ginny al rubio

-Pensé que...

-Pues pensaste mal –dijo Ginny un tanto enojada

-Se supone que eres mi novia Ginny –dijo John, al parecer estaba bastante enojado

-Si, pero eso no significa que tenga que hacer algo que no quiero

-Agg¿Sabes que?, me aburrí de esta absurda relación de niños

-Pues si eso crees que es, una absurda relación de niños entonces dejémoslo hasta aquí –le dijo Ginny casi gritando

-Tu actitud me tiene harto, no sabes de lo que me arrepiento de haberte conocido Ginny

-Entonces si tanto te arrepientes¿Qué esperas para irte?, vete! –le ordeno Ginny- no quiero volver a verte

-Si tú lo quieres –dijo John mientras agarraba a Ginny y la besaba con fuerza

Ginny no soporto y le pego una cachetada, la más fuerte que había pegado en toda su vida –Nunca mas vuelvas a hacer eso, vete

Y sin más John se fue enojado

-Maldito...-dijo Ginny- Harry, Harry¿Por qué no estas cuando te necesito?, mejor me voy a ver a Hermione, estoy segura que ella sabrá escucharme –dicho esto la pelirroja abandono su hogar para aparecer en la casa de Hermione

-Ginny –dijo Hermione muy sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien

-Pasa –le dijo la castaña

-¿Y Ron?

-Esta arriba con Rosie¿Qué te pasa?, te noto extraña

-John

-mmm...

-Quería pasar a "tercer grado", pero yo no lo deje y se enojo, terminamos

-Sabría que algo así pasaría

Ginny la miro extrañada

-Tu aun sigues amando a Harry, era obvio que tu relación con John no llegaría a ninguna parte

-Yo pensé que podía intentar con alguien mas, pero por lo visto, nada me resulta –dijo Ginny

-Tranquila amiga, ya veras que todo se solucionara

-Si...bueno ya no te quito mas tiempo, iré a mi departamento, adiós

Ya había pasado un mes y Ginny se encontraba en su nueva tienda, D' Liouville, era una tienda hermosa, con el toque personal de Ginny, en la tienda se vendían los diseños de Ginny, y eran muy solicitados, hasta las actrices famosas iban a hacer sus pedidos a la tienda de Ginny, ella se sentía muy feliz, por fin había cumplido su sueño.

-Katie –dijo abrazando a su amiga- ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien ¿Y tu? - preguntó Katie

-Bien¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga

-Venia a pedirte que me diseñaras unos vestidos

-Claro

Ginny y Katie estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de vestidos y de la vida.

-Creo que ya se hace tarde, nos vemos después –dijo Katie

-Si, yo te aviso cuando tenga listo el diseño, nos vemos

-Adiós –Katie se despidió de Ginny y salio de la tienda

Ya era tarde y Ginny decidió que era hora de irse a su casa, tomo su bolso, cerro la tienda y se fue. Iba saliendo de la tienda cuando se acordó que era noche buena, y su familia la esperaba en la madriguera para cenar.

-Hija, al fin llegas, eres la única que faltaba –dijo Molly mientras abrazaba a su hija

-Lo siento

-No importa, pasa, apresúrate ya están todos en la mesa

Todo en la cena estuvo delicioso, ninguna comida de ningún restaurant iba a superar la comida que preparaba su madre. Todos estuvieron muy contentos y como era costumbre ya era hora de los regalos, cada uno repartió sus regalos a los otros.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire –dijo Ginny y salio de la madriguera al patio, ella no sabía pero Harry había salido detrás de ella para darle su regalo

_Y pensar que si no fuera por ella –_hizo una mueca de asco-_ ahora estaríamos juntos _–se dijo Ginny

-Gin...

-Harry...

-Te traje tu regalo –le dio una caja alargada de color azul

Ginny abrió la caja –Es hermosa gracias¿Me la pones? –el regalo de Ginny era un rosario de oro con incrustaciones de oro blanco

-Claro –le puso el rosario, de repente suena una canción- _esa canción... yo la he escuchado antes –_pensó Ginny

_Esta vez, puedo ver  
Los recuerdos me envuelven,  
La canción, qué escuché  
Una vez en Diciembre. _

Me adoraban con fervor,  
Cómo extraño sentir amor,  
Quién gozaba al bailar,  
Un vals, inmemorial_.  
_

-Yo también te tengo un regalo –dijo ella- toma

-Wow, Ginny es genial, gracias! –era una snitch dorada con las iniciales HP

-Emmm...

-Mira –Harry apunto hacia el techo- es muerdago

-Eeee...-ella sabía lo que significaba el muerdago lo sabia perfectamente- yo...

Harry tomo la cara de ella con sus manos y le dio un apasionado beso, ese beso que ambos necesitaban, el beso que ambos anhelaban desde la primera vez que se vieron desde el regreso de Ginny, ninguno de los dos quería cortar con eso, pero la necesidad de respirar los hizo parar, ambos se miraron, con una mirada llena de amor y pasión, esa mirada que solo ellos conocían

_Lejos fue, tiempo atrás,  
Poco a poco, se pierde,  
Lo que amé, de verdad,  
Más conservo en mi mente... _

La canción...que escuché...

Una vez en Diciembre... 

-Esto estuvo mal Harry –dijo Ginny

Harry la miro extrañado

-Tú...tú vas a casarte, no es correcto –y sin más Ginny se fue a su departamento sin decirle nada a nadie

_Imbecil, la dejaste ir!! _-dijo una voz proveniente del interior de Harry- _tu la amas, no seas tonto Potter,_ voy a casarme ¿Acaso no entiendes eso?, _claro que NO LO ENTIENDO, te casas con una mujer a la cual no amas, y nunca amaras como a Ginny_

Cuando Ginny llego a su departamento se tiro en su cama y comenzó a llorar, ya no aguantaba mas, no podía, ese beso...ese beso le hizo mal, muy mal, ella sabia que no iba a cambiar nada entre ellos, Harry se iba a casar y ella se quedaría sola.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota, no debiste hacer eso Ginny, solo conseguiste destruirte mas.

_Time, it needs time _(Tiempo, eso necesito tiempo)

_To win back your love again _(para volver a ganar tu amor otra vez)

_I will be there, I will be there _(estaré ahí, estaré ahí)

_Love, only love _(amor, solo amor)

_Can bring back your love someday _(puedo volver a traer tu amor algún día)

_I will be there, I will be there _(estaré ahí, estaré ahí)

_No puedes darte por vencida Ginny, tu lo amas, juégatela por él_

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight _(luchare, baby, luchare)

_To win back you love again _(para volver a ganar tu amor otra vez)

_I will be there, I will be there _(estaré ahí, estaré ahí)

_Love, only love (amor, solo amor)_

_Can break down the walls someday _(puedo derribar las murallas algún día)

_If we'd do again _(si hemos de ir otra vez)

_All the way from the start _(_por_ todos los caminos del comienzo)

_Y would try to change _(trataría de cambiar)

_The things that killed our love _(las cosas que mataron nuestro amor)

_Your pride has built a wall so strong _(tu orgullo ha construido una muralla tan fuerte)

_That I can't get through _(que no puedo conseguir cruzarla)

_Is there really no chance _(si no hay realmente oportunidad de)

_To start once again _(comenzar otra vez)

_I'm loving you _(estoy enamorada de ti)

-Te voy a conquistar Harry Potter –se dijo Ginny, muy decidida- hare lo imposible por volver a conseguir tu amor Harry, y si no dejo de llamarme Ginevra Weasley

Tocan el timbre.

-Hermione¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venia a verte... ¿Por que te fuiste así como así?

-Yo...Harry me besó, y...yo no podía seguir ahí

-Oh, ya veo, ves, te lo dije, te dije que Harry sentía algo por ti

-No lo se, pero estoy decidida Hermione, voy a conquistar a Harry Potter, sea como sea, yo lo amo y no puedo renunciar a el fácilmente

-Así se habla amiga, al fin estoy escuchando a la verdadera Ginny Weasley.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Saluditos**

**Nessi**


	6. Confusiones

**Este capitulo se viene... mejor no les digo nada, a si, una cosa, lo siento pero lo mio no es hacer lemon asi que tendran que acostumbrarse, Enjoy**

Capitulo 6: Confusiones

Era invierno, y hacia frío, ese frío que te llega hasta los huesos, ella estaba sentada en su escritorio con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos, tratando de diseñar, él estaba en su casa, sentado en su sillón favorito pensando en aquel beso que le dio a Ginny el día de navidad, había sido algo grandioso, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, por Ginny, aun así repetiría un millón de veces ese beso.

Ella tampoco podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso_¿Estarás pensando en eso como yo Harry? _

-pensó ella

La noche caía, la luz de la luna alumbraba su cara, _Ginny_ –pensó él

Al otro día Ginny ya se encontraba en su tienda, atendiendo a unas clientas ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? –pregunto ella

-Estamos buscando...-la mujer tomo un vestido- esto, es perfecto¿Son tuyos?, quiero decir los diseños. –aclaro la mujer

-Si, yo los diseñe –dijo Ginny, muy orgullosa de su trabajo

-Están excelentes¿Sabes?, me encantaría que hicieras una colección completa para mí, necesito renovar mi closet.

-Claro, solo dime como te gusta y yo...

-No, nada de eso, dejo mi closet en tus manos

-Bien, entonces necesito que me anotes tu número y dirección, para comunicarnos –dijo la pelirroja

-Toma –le dio su tarjeta- mi nombre es Isabel, ahora que recuerdo, tu...tu trabajas con Claire¿Cierto?

-Si, un gusto conocerte Isabel –le dio la mano

-El gusto ha sido mío, espero volvernos a ver pronto, adiós –Isabel se despidió de Ginny y salio de la tienda

Como ya era tarde y Ginny estaba algo cansada, decidió cerrar la tienda e ir a ver a Harry, tenia que arreglar aquel asunto que tenían pendiente: el beso

Ginny salio de la tienda y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo Harry Potter, cuando llego, toco el timbre, Harry le abrió.

Ginny saludo a si amigo –Hola Harry

-Hola Ginny, pasa¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el pelinegro

-Yo...quería que aclaráramos lo que paso en navidad

-Tienes razón Ginny, ese beso...no significo nada para mi –mintió Harry- nosotros somos amigos y no dejaremos de serlo por un simple beso.

-Si...-dijo Ginny, algo decepcionada y un poco triste- tienes toda la razón, yo no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto así? Olvidemos todo lo que paso.

-Olvidado –dijo Harry

Ambos sabían que nunca olvidarían ese beso que se dieron aquel 24 de Diciembre, ese beso cargado de amor y de pasión.

-Emmm... ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomarnos algo? –pregunto el pelinegro

-Claro –acepto Ginny, así ambos salieron de la casa de Harry hacia una café que se encontraba en la esquina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bien señores, estamos aquí reunidos con un solo propósito: Asesinar a Harry Potter –dijo Bellatrix - ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? Se preguntaran ustedes, bueno lo primero será atacar directamente al corazón de Potter

-¿Como? –pregunto Yaxley

-Según mis contactos, Potter se va a casar con la diseñadora Cho Chang, pero necesito tener mas información, porque yo recuerdo que el estaba enamorado de Weasley.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry pidió un café cortado y Ginny un capuccino, la velada estuvo muy agradable para ambos, Harry y Ginny estuvieron casi toda la tarde hablando, hace mucho que no hablaban así, como amigos.

-Estuvo todo muy rico Harry, gracias –dijo la pelirroja

-Gracias a ti, por acompañarme

La noche era fría y oscura, el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y la nieve caía lentamente creando un paisaje hermoso.

Ginny Weasley estaba sentada en el sillón de su casa con la cabeza de Harry recostada en sus piernas, ella le hacia cariño en su pelo, ambos se sentían tan bien estando juntos...

-¿Sabes?, me encanta estar contigo así –Ginny se sonrojo- nunca había podido estar así con ninguna mujer...

-Mmm..._de seguro estas pensando en Cho –_pensó Ginny

Así estuvieron horas, hasta que Harry se quedo dormido, Ginny le acariciaba el cabello, _eres tan bello Harry_ –pensó Ginny

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los primeros rayos de luz se filtraban por las oscuras cortinas de la casa. Ginny despertaba con una sonrisa perezosa y feliz. Había dormido tan bien, tan cómoda y deliciosamente bien, como hace años no lo hacía. Con los ojos aún cerrados. Se removió en los brazos de Harry, acurrucándose mucho más contra él, disfrutando de su calor, de su olor, de sus caricias y…

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, se había quedado dormida y con Harry...

-Que tal dormilona –le dijo Harry

-Harry...nos quedamos dormidos

-Si, al parecer –él le sonrió- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco

-Bien, entonces yo haré el desayuno –dijo Harry

-¿Tu? –Ginny rió- no sabia que cocinabas

-Pues...si, cocino, a veces

-Bien, iré a darme un baño –Ginny partió al baño para ducharse

Media hora paso y Ginny bajo para tomar desayuno, Harry la estaba esperando, se veía hermosa –pensó él

-Huele rico –dijo Ginny- parece que si tienes aptitudes como chef

-Claro, años viviendo solo, tenia que arreglármelas de alguna forma –ambos rieron- ¿Tienes que ir a la tienda hoy?

-No, deje a Laura (Laura trabajaba con Ginny en la boutique de esta, además eran buenas amigas), tengo una idea¿Qué te parece si hacemos un día de campo? –pregunto Ginny- no, espera, te invito a la madriguera

-Eso suena genial –respondió Harry

Horas más tarde Harry y Ginny se encontraban en la madriguera, comiendo por supuesto las exquisiteces que prepara la señora Weasley. Ginny estaba jugando con sus sobrinitos, a ella le encantaban los niños, uno de sus sueños era tener hijos, _con Harry _–pensó Ginny

-¿Cómo esta tu novia? –pregunto Arthur Weasley a Harry

Harry un poco incomodo ante la situación solo se limito a decir un simple _bien_

Ginny se encontraba hablando con sus cuñadas sobre hombres, que mas podía ser

-¿Y tu con Harry ya...? pregunto Isabela la esposa de Fred

-No, Harry y yo somos solo amigos, nada mas que eso

-Pero le gustaría mas que eso –le dijo Hermione a Angelina en un susurro, que Ginny escucho

-HERMIONE GRANGER –dijo la pelirroja muy sonrojada- mejor yo me voy –la pelirroja se va a jugar con sus sobrinitos, justo en ese momento llega Harry y se sienta junto a ella

-Hola –dijo el ojiverde

Ginny le dedico una hermosa sonrisa –Hola

-Tía Ginny –dijo Victoria la hija de Bill y Fleur- ¿Tu y tío Harry son novios?

Ginny se sonrojo al máximo, su cara estaba del mismo color que su cabello, Ginny lo único que quería era que la tierra la tragara en ese mismo instante.

-No –dijo Harry- yo me voy a casar

-¿Con tía Ginny? –pregunto la pequeña pelirroja

-No, con otra mujer...

-¿Y con quien?

-No molestemos mas al tío Harry¿Si? –dijo la pelirroja grande

-Bueno –dicho esto Victoria salio corriendo para jugar con sus primos

Justo cuando Harry iba a hablar apareció Hermione, salvando a Ginny.

-Ginny¿Puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto la castaña

-Claro –ambas salieron al jardín de la madriguera- ¿y...?

-Ginny... ¿Que pasa entre tú y Harry?

-Somos amigos Hermy, pensé que lo sabias

-Si, pero...me refiero a... no se, pero tu y Harry...últimamente los he visto muy cariñosos

-Es solo tu imaginación Hermy –alego la pelirroja

-No, no lo es Ginny, Harry...el es mi mejor amigo pero...yo lo conozco y se que Cho no lo hace feliz, y...por eso él...bueno él busca algo de cariño en ti.

-Estas equivoc...

-No, Ginny, no estoy equivocada, por favor hazme caso, no te dejes llevar por el, yo se porque te lo digo, si lo haces vas a terminar sufriendo tu, además de el.

-No se lo que piensas Hermione, pero no veo el problema, nosotros somos amigos nada mas, el se va a casar y yo...bueno yo estoy bien –mintió la pelirroja- no hay de que preocuparse

-Solo escucha lo que te digo, solo eso –dicho esto Hermione regreso a la a madriguera

¿Qué habrá querido decir Hermione? –pensó Ginny

Tal vez ahora Ginevra Weasley se sentía bien con Harry, ella sentía que no podían estar mejor, pero lo que ella no sabía era que más adelante se lamentaría y desearía haber seguido los consejos de su mejor amiga Hermione.

Dos semanas mas tarde Harry había decidido que era hora de visitar a su novia Cho Chang, decidido esto él tomo su chaqueta y partió hacia la oficina de Cho, realmente necesitaba estar con una mujer, porque como todo hombre, de vez en cuando necesitaba un poco de calor.

-Que mal atendido te tiene Weasley –escucho Harry

-Ya no estoy mas con ella

-Mejor así –dijo Cho mientras volvía a besar a su _amante_

Harry pensó que estaba escuchando voces, pero no, cuando entro en la oficina de la oriental, la vio: a ella con John, lo estaba engañando, él ya no podía soportar algo así, asi que decidió salir de ahí e irse a un bar, a tomar. Cuando llego al bar, pidió un trago, y otro trago y otro mas, Harry ya había perdido la cuenta de los que se había tomado. Ginny –dijo él- y sin mas Harry Potter salio del bar para aparecerse en el departamento de Ginny.

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la pelirroja

-Yo...te necesito Ginny –dicho esto Harry tomo a Ginny por la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, ella no se pudo resistir y enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, lo único que quería ella era estar con Harry, así que lo tomo de la mano y juntos subieron a la habitación de Ginny, para que él, la hiciera su mujer. [N/A: Lo siento pero no se hacer lemon, así que lo dejo a su imaginación

Al otro día, Ginny estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Harry, podía oler su olor, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, habían pasado una noche inolvidable, obvio si estando con Harry Potter¿Quién podría decir lo contrario[N/A: esa es mi opinión personal :D

De repente tocaron el timbre

-Yo abro –Harry le dio un beso a Ginny y se levanto para abrir la puerta con solo unos boxers azules [N/A: babaaaaa, lo siento, sigamos, Harry abrió, era John¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? –pensó Harry

-¿Quién es? –dijo Ginny mientras bajaba por la escalera con la camisa de Harry puesta- John... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya, vaya, veo que no te costo olvidarme, pero claro, es que las perras como tu... –pero no alcanzo a decir nada mas porque Harry lo había aforrado con un combo

-Nunca vuelvas a Insultas a Ginny¿Me oíste? –pregunto un furioso Harry

-VETE DE AQUI!! –grito Ginny

John no hizo más que obedecer a Ginny

Ginny se abrazo fuertemente a Harry, el no dudo un segundo y la abrazo.

-No te preocupes Ginny, nadie volverá a insultarte –dijo Harry

-Gracias –dijo Ginny, después de eso le dio un beso a Harry en los labios

-Ginny...yo...debo irme, tengo una misión importante, junto con Ron y Draco.

Ginny sonrío tristemente –esta bien, si tienes que irte...

Dicho esto Harry subió para bañarse e irse a la misión que tenia...

Pasaron los días desde el ultimo encuentro de Ginny y Harry, para ella era un infierno estar sin el, se sentía sola, sin ganas de nada...

_Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros  
Tan largos tan grises  
Mis días sin ti  
Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos  
Tan agrios tan duros  
Mis días sin ti  
Mis días sin ti no tienen noches  
Si alguna aparece  
Es inútil dormir  
Mis días sin ti son un derroche  
Las horas no tienen principio ni fin_

-Harry... –decía Ginny mientras veía una foto de ellos dos

_Tan faltos de aire  
Tan llenos de nada  
Chatarra inservible basura en el suelo  
Moscas en la casa_

_Mis días sin ti son como un cielo  
Sin lunas plateadas  
Ni rastros de sol  
Mis días sin ti son solo un eco  
Que siempre repite  
La misma canción _

Tan faltos de aire  
Tan llenos de nada  
Chatarra inservible  
Basura en el suelo  
Moscas en la casa  
Pateando las piedras 

-Sin ti...siento que muero Harry, soy lo peor, sabia que esto pasaría, Hermione me lo advirtió, pero yo la tonta no le hice caso, sin tan solo...SOY UNA IMBECIL!!!, -y sin mas Ginny se fue

_Aun sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo  
Aun sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos  
Pedazos de niño  
Cazando motivos que me hagan creer  
Que aun me encuentro con vida  
Mordiendo mis unas  
Ahogándome en llanto  
Extrañándote tanto_

_Mis días sin ti  
Como duelen mis días sin ti_

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Me demorare un poco en subir en el septimo capitulo porque aun lo estoy escribiendo, asi que solo les queda esperar xD**

**Otra cosa, la cancion es de Shakira-Moscas en la casa**

**Saluditos**

**Nessi**


	7. I will always love you

**Bueno aqui les dejo el septimo capitulo de "Conquistando a Harry Potter", espero que les guste mucho**

Capitulo 7: I always will love you

-Ginny¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la castaña, Ginny no aguanto mas y se abrazo a su amiga- ¿Qué paso Ginny?

-Harry –dijo la pelirroja mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-¿Qué paso con él?

-Nosotros...estuvimos juntos, juntos

-¡¿Qué?! Ginny te lo dije, pero tú no me quisiste hacer caso, por Merlín amiga

-No me critiques mas Hermione, solo vine a contarte para que me ayudaras no para que te enojes conmigo

-No estoy enojada contigo, pero te lo dije, mira...por mas que...Harry es mi amigo pero...el esta jugando contigo Ginny, tienes que entenderlo Harry se va a casar, por favor amiga –Hermione le tomo las manos a Ginny- no te dejes llevar por el, vas a sufrir, y el también, por favor no lo hagas

-Yo lo se...pero es que yo lo amo Hermione y eso tu lo sabes bien

-Si lo se, pero..._me pregunto si Harry estará enamorado de Ginny _–pensó la castaña- yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra.

-No se que voy a hacer ahora, quizás no verlo por un tiempo será bueno, me dedicare única y exclusivamente a mi tienda.

Varios días pasaron desde la visita que realizo Ginny a Hermione, estaban todos reunidos en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix.

-...deberán partir mañana por la mañana, con respecto a tu trabajo Ginny esta todo arreglado, Claire ya sabe y dice que espera que vuelvas luego... –dijo Kingsley

-¿Ginny ira con nosotros? –pregunto Harry

-Si, ira ella, Lizz, John, Draco y Ron

-¿John? –preguntaron Harry y Ginny al unísono

-Si, John

-¿Por qué el? –pregunto Harry

-Porque es un auror capacitado al igual que tu Harry –dijo Kingsley

-Pero...–alego Harry

-Mira Harry, los problemas personales déjalos de lado esta misión es importante

-Lo se, esta bien –dijo Harry un poco molesto

-Bien –dijo Remus- la misión consta en primero que todo sacarles la mayor información posible a los mortifagos y luego atraparlos...

-¿Pero...como haremos eso? –pregunto Lizz una auror de alta clase, miembro de la orden que iba a trabajar junto con ellos

-John tienes algunos conocidos mortifagos, el sabe de su ubicación, así que este no será un trabajo difícil.

_Así que conocidos mortifagos –_pensó Harry, algo malo de seguro había en todo eso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era de día y Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Lizz y por desgracia para Harry John, se encontraban ya al sur de Inglaterra, el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo su misión

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, lo que tenemos que hacer es...

-Ya se puso a dar ordenes –le comento Harry a Draco y a Ron, a ninguno de los tres les caía bien John

-...como ustedes –señalo a Ginny, Harry Draco y Ron- son bastante conocidos tienen que cambiar su aspecto¿Sabes como hacerlo?

-Claro que si –contesto Ron muy enojado

-Por si no lo sabias nosotros también somos aurors –dijo Draco

Y mucho mejores que tú –pensó Harry

-Hombres –articulo Ginny- ¿Acaso nunca dejaran de pelear?

-Mejor se callan y me dejan cambiar su aspecto –dijo Lizz- ayúdame Ginny, comenzaremos con Harry

-¿Qué te parece...pelo rubio? –dijo la pelirroja mientras apuntaba al pelo negro de Harry ahora de un color rubio platinado- y... ¿nariz puntiaguda?

-Y... ¿ojos azules? –dijo Lizz mientras apuntaba con su varita los ojos de Harry

-Quitémosle los lentes –dijo Ginny y con un simple movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer los lentes de Harry

-Bien, creo que quedo...-dijo Lizz

-...perfecto –dijo Ginny- ¿Qué les parece a ustedes? –pregunto la pelirroja

-Wow, no parece que fueras Harry –dijo Ron y le paso un espejo

-Wow, si la verdad hicieron un gran trabajo –dijo el pelinegro, ahora rubio, de ojos azules con nariz grande y puntiaguda

Después de unos 10 minutos Ginny y Lizz terminaron su trabajo de transformación, Draco paso de ser rubio a castaño oscuro casi negro, con ojos café como el chocolate, y un poco mas bajo. Ron pasó de ser pelirrojo a tener el pelo negro, con ojos castaños, nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, y un poco más alto de lo normal. Y por ultimo estaba Ginny, la pelirroja paso a tener un color de pelo castaño claro casi rubio, ojos verdes como los de Harry, una fina y pequeña nariz, labios carnosos y su estatura era la de una modelo de pasarela.

- Lo que vamos a hacer ahora será entrar en la casa, ahí me dejaran hablar a mí, yo los conozco, bien el plan va a ser el siguiente: yo les diré que nos queremos unir a ellos, después de que nos hayamos ganado la confianza empezaremos a preguntarles cosas sobre sus planes, después de haberles sonsacado suficiente información los atacaremos para llevarlos a Azkaban, si la cosa se pone fea, solo tienen que rozar esa –apunto una parte de la varita- parte de la varita y los de la orden estarán aquí para ayudarnos¿Entendido? –pregunto John

-Si –dijeron todos al unísono

Todos entraron a la casa en donde se encontraban los mortifagos, John los presento a todos dado que a el ya lo conocían, John explico que querían unirse a ellos, para destruir a Potter.

-No confío mucho en ellos –dijo uno de los mortífagos

-Vamos, no seas paranoico, tenemos que darles una oportunidad –dijo otro mortífago

-Creo que sospechan de nosotros –le susurro Ginny a Draco

-Tranquila, no podemos demostrar temor...

-¿Por qué están aquí? –pregunto un mortífago

-Queremos destruir a Potter –dijo Ginny- por su culpa el señor tenebroso esta muerto...y por su culpa también lo están mis padres –fingió Ginny

-Así que por eso eh...

-Creo que tenemos que tenerlos vigilados, yo no confío para nada en ellos –le dijo un mortífago a otro

-Tienes razón, eso haremos pero que no se den cuenta...

Los mortífagos trataron de hablar con ellos para ver sus reales intenciones, algunos trataron de usar veritaserum, pero como Remus ya les había advertido a todos que era posible que usaran el veritaserum para comprobar que decían la verdad, les entrego una poción a cada uno, la cual tenias que tomarla todos los días, el que la tomara podría estar tomando veritaserum, pero dicha poción no haría efecto en la persona que lo ingiriera.

Ginny y Lizz intentaron ocupar veritaserum para sacarles información, pero no pudieron ya que siempre había alguien que por alguna razón las estaba espiando, así que prefirieron hacerlo a lo muggle: hablando con ellos.

Después de tres arduos días de tratar de sacarles información, al fin pudieron obtener lo que querían: los planes de Bellatrix Lestrange

-Y dime... ¿Que es exactamente lo que quiere? –pregunto Ginny

-Principalmente es hacer desaparecer del mapa a Potter, además...escuche que Voldemort tuvo un descendiente y el esta ayudando a Bellatrix en todo. –dijo un mortífago

-OK, así que un descendiente de Voldermot –dijo Ginny

En otro lado

-No confío mucho en ellos, hay algo en esa chica que se me hace familiar –dijo un mortifagos

-Si, se parece...a la chica Weasley

En el bar

-Creo que tenemos que brindar por el señor de las tinieblas, por su descendiente y por Bellatrix Lestrange –dijo Lizz

-Por el señor de las tinieblas –dijo Ginny

-Por el..., hip,...señor de..., hip,...las tinieblas –dijeron los mortifagos, todos borrachos

-Ya es hora de atarlos –dijo Ginny

Lizz asintió, ambas apuntaron con sus varitas a los mortifagos y dijeron: _¡Incarcerus!, _todos los mortifagos quedaron atados con cuerdas

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –pregunto Lizz

-Tenemos que esconderlos en algún lugar hasta que hayamos terminado con todos –dijo Ginny

-Así que eso es lo que hacen aquí ¿eh? –dijo un mortifagos

-Er...

Dos mortifagos agarraron a Ginny y a Lizz y las apuntaron con sus varitas –de esta no se salvan

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí, dos preciosuras, deben ser de la orden, que pena no hay ninguno de sus amiguitos para salvarlas

Como si necesitara a mis amiguitos puedo yo solita –pensó Ginny e hizo un gesto con la cara a Lizz, ella asintió, ambas golpearon a los mortifagos con sus codos y los apuntaron con las varitas

-Maldita pe...

Los mortifagos comenzaron a rodearlas, de esa no se salvaban a menos que...justo en ese momento llegaron los demás

-Son demasiados –susurro Harry

-Tenemos que alertar a los de la orden –dijo Ron mientras tocaba la parte de la varita, en cosa de segundos estaban casi todos los miembros de la orden peleando con mortifagos

-_¡Desmaius! _–dijeron todos, Ginny y Lizz pudieron escapar

-_¡Impedimenta! –_dijo Harry, le dio a un mortífago que iba corriendo detrás de él para atraparlo

_-¡Desmaius!_ –gritaron Lizz, Draco y Ron

_-¡Cruccio! _-grito un mortífago, por desgracia le dio a Ron, el pobre se retorcía en el suelo hasta que llego Lizz y petrifico al mortífago

_-¡Desmaius!_ _¡__Mimblewimble! –_gritaron Draco y Harry

-_¡Tarantallegra! –_grito Ginny, su hechizo le dio a un mortífago que comenzó a bailar muy rápido

-_¡Expelliarmus!_ -dijo Ginny mientras corría, de repente todo se puso negro, la pelirroja había caído al suelo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ginny, Ginny –dijo Hermione mientras movía a su amiga

-¿Q-que paso? –pregunto Ginny

-Te desmayaste –respondió la castaña

-Yo...Hermione tengo que decirte algo

-Escucho

-Er...yo...estoy embarazada –soltó la pelirroja

-Ginny...-la castaña abrazo a su amiga

-Por favor te pido que no le digas a nadie sobre esto, no quiero que mis hermanos se enteren

-Pero...Harry tiene que saberlo, porque ¿El es el padre cierto?

-Claro que si Herms, pero no quiero que lo sepa, Harry se va a casar con Cho...por favor Hermione no le digas esto a nadie

-Pero Ginny...tienen que saberlo, no podrás ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo

-lo se, pero por el tiempo que pueda ocultarlo...por favor no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron

-Esta bien amiga, haré lo que tu quieras –murmuro la castaña

Dos días después Ginny se encontraba en su departamento, cuando de repente recibió un llamado de la orden del fénix, habían atacado el ministerio, y al parecer habían varios muertos, Ginny no dudo un segundo y desapareció para luego aparecer en el ministerio de magia.

- ¿Qué paso? –le pregunto Ginny a Hermione

-Los mortifagos atacaron el ministerio, creo que hubieron dos muertos

Ambas amigas se dirigieron a un lugar en donde estaba lleno de gente

-Abran paso –dijo Hermione- soy sanadora¿Qué paso? –pregunto la castaña

-Dos muertos –dijo un hombre- El ministro Rufus Scrimgeour y un auror, bueno eso creemos

-John!! –grito Ginny- Herms es John –Ginny se acerco al lugar en el cual estaba John y lo abrazo- no puede ser...esta, esta muerto

-Ya no hay nada que hacer Ginny, será mejor que te vayas –dijo la castaña

-No!, no quiero

-Tenemos que ir al cuartel –dijo Luna que acababa de aparecer

-No quiero, déjame –dijo Ginny

-Vamos Ginny –dijo Luna- yo te acompaño

Ginny y Luna desaparecieron para aparecerse en el cuartel general de la orden

-Esto no puede seguir así –dijo Remus muy enojado- ¿Dónde esta Cléber?

-El...él esta muerto –dijo Ginny tratando de contener las lágrimas- los mortífagos lo mataron

-¿Qué fue lo que pudieron investigar ustedes? –pregunto Remus a Harry

-Bellatrix esta formando un ejercito, y según ellos Voldemort tubo un descendiente, ambos quieren destruirme –respondió el ojiverde

-¿Quién será el ministro? –pregunto Draco

-Han elegido a Kingsley, el será el próximo ministro –respondió Remus

-¿Y quien...será el jefe de los aurors? –pregunto Harry

-Tú –respondió Kingsley

Harry quedo muy sorprendió, él seria el jefe del departamento de aurors, wow, nunca pensó que podía llegar a eso...

Dos días después, Ginny se encontraba en su oficina trabajando para un nuevo desfile que iba a realizarse muy pronto, pero aun así, aunque estuviera trabajando para hacer algo que ella amaba, la pelirroja no sentía ganas de nada, todo lo que había pasado, John estaba muerto, no podía creerlo, él había sido su novio, a pesar de que terminaron muy mal, al fin y al cabo había sido su novio y ella le había tomado cierto aprecio, además estaba su embarazo, tendría un hijo de Harry, su Harry. Esa era la razón de su tristeza, porque tendría que ser madre soltera, porque Harry _su_ Harry se casaría en poco tiempo con Cho Chang –como te odio- pensó la pelirroja, pero no podía rendirse, eso nunca, Ginny tenia un hijo al que tenia que cuidar y proteger, no podía dejarlo desamparado aunque ella estuviera sola...

-Ginny –llamo Cho

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Venia a decirte una sola cosa, yo y Harry nos vamos a casar, así que quiero decirte que por favor no nos molestes mas ¿Si¿Sabes que?, lo mejor seria que te fueras, aquí nadie te necesita –dijo Cho riendo maliciosamente

-¿Sabes que? –dijo Ginny- creo que tienes razón, lo mejor se ira irme –dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba sus cosas- pero antes...-Ginny le pego una cachetada a Cho, hace mucho tiempo que tenia ganar de pegarle a esa oriental

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? –dijo una Cho muy ofendida

-Eso era por todo lo que me hiciste pasar, ahora si te dejo tranquila

-Tu no te vas estupida –grito Cho y agarro a Ginny por el pelo

-Déjame –dijo Ginny mientras trataba de safarse de Cho, cuando pudo hacerlo tomo su varita y apunto a Cho, en cosa de segundos Cho estaba cubierta de moco de murciélago- Eso es para que aprendas que conmigo nadie se mete –dicho esto Ginny salio de su oficina rumbo a su casa.

"_...lo mejor seria que te fueras, aquí nadie te necesita" _-pensó Ginny- tal vez eso sea lo mejor, así tu y yo –dijo la pelirroja hablándole a su vientre- podremos estar tranquilos sin ninguna oriental que nos moleste, dicho esto Ginny comenzó a hacer sus maletas, para irse y no volver jamás.

La pelirroja tomo su teléfono y llamo a Claire para explicarle su situación...

-...no voy a poder seguir trabajando contigo, al menos no por ahora, me devuelvo a Francia

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Claire

-Lo siento pero es algo personal –respondió la pelirroja

-Esta bien, solo espero que vuelvas pronto¿Qué pasara con tu boutique?

-Eso ya lo arreglare...

-Te deseo lo mejor Ginny

-Gracias

-Espero que vuelvas pronto

-Si, adiós –se despidió Ginny- _yo también lo espero..._-pensó Ginny

Ginny tomo su bolso, aun tenia cosas pendientes por hacer antes de irse.

-Laura...

-Ginny, pensé que nunca vendrías –dijo Laura, alegrándose de ver de nuevo a su amiga

-Yo...me voy a Francia, y...necesito que tu te hagas cargo de la boutique

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la rubia

-Te lo voy a decir pero...por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie

-OK...

Ginny le contó todo lo sucedido a su amiga Laura.

-Ya veo...no te preocupes Ginny, yo me ocupare de la boutique, te prometo que te mantendré al tanto de todo lo que pasa –dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-Gracias Laura –dicho esto la pelirroja se despidió y se marcho a la casa de Hermione

Cuando llego le explico todo lo que había pasado y le dijo que lo mejor era irse, empezar de nuevo...

-...Harry va a casarse mañana, y yo ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar la situación, lo mejor es irme Hermione, entiéndeme

-Ay Ginny –suspiro la castaña- no puedo creer que no enfrentas la situación y salgas corriendo, esa no eres tú

-¿Qué mas puedo hacer? –pregunto la pelirroja- este es mi destino, espero que lo aceptes –dijo Ginny mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta para irse

-Espera Ginny, no importa lo que decidas, yo siempre te apoyare, soy tu amiga¿Qué mas puedo hacer?

-Gracias...-ambas amigas se abrazaron

Después de esa emotiva despedida Ginny se despidió de su sobrinita Rose y se fue a su casa, a arreglar los últimos detalles, cuando llego, la pelirroja se sentó en su sillón favorito, tomo un pergamino y una pluma y se puso a escribir cartas para sus seres queridos.

_Queridos mamá y papá: En este momento deben estarse preguntando ¿Por qué me fui? y ¿Por qué no me despedí de ustedes?_, _la razón: no quiero que sufran por mi, esto es lo mejor, comenzar de nuevo, nunca debí volver, mi vida aquí fue un fracaso, por favor díganles a mis hermanos que me perdonen por irme así como así, y por favor dígnales que lo quiero._

_Perdónenme_

_Los quiere_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Querido Harry: Quiero que sepas que te amo, y que nunca dejare de amarte, aunque en estos momentos estés ya casado con Cho, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida._

_Te amo_

_Ginny Weasley _

Ya era de noche, Ginny tenia todas sus maletas listas, su vuelo salía mañana por la mañana,, el mismo vuelo que un día tomo para volver con su familia, ahora empezaría una nueva vida, ella y su hijo, nadie mas, solo ellos dos.

De repente tocaron el timbre. Ginny abre, es Harry, ella le pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?, Harry no dice nada, solo la toma por la cintura y comienza a besarla, ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión y subieron a la habitación de la pelirroja, Ginny sabia que estaba mal, ella se iría en algunas horas y el se casaría también en algunas horas mas, pero lo que ambos sentían por el otro era mas fuerte que sus compromisos, cuando ya estaban en la habitación ambos comenzaron a sacarse la ropa, esa habitación en la que Ginny había sido la mujer de Harry por primera vez, y ahora en la misma habitación lo estaba siendo por segunda vez. [N/A: lo siento pero lo mío no es hacer lemon, así que lo dejo a su imaginación, confórmense con lo que hay

Ya era de día, Harry estaba durmiendo tapado solo con una sabana blanca, se ve tan lindo –pensó Ginny- pero ella sabia que tenia que irse, no podía quedarse ahí, si se quedaba lo único que conseguiría seria arruinar más su vida y la de su hijo, si, lo mejor era irse. Ginny tomo la carta que le escribió a Harry, le marco un beso y se la dejo en la pequeña mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. _Te amo Harry_ –susurro Ginny- dicho esto Ginny partió rumbo al aeropuerto, lugar donde tomaría su vuelo rumbo a Francia, lugar donde iba a comenzar su nueva vida.

Cuando Harry se despertó se dio cuenta de que Ginny ya no estaba.

_She came on like the night and she held on tight _(Ella vino como la noche y me abrazó fuerte)_  
And the world was right _(Y el mundo estaba bien)_  
when she made love to me _(cuando estaba enamorada de mí)_  
We were free _(Éramos libres)_  
She moved in like a friend, started loving me _(Ella cambió de mi amiga, comenzó a amarme)_  
And I thought I'd found my heaven in her arms _(Y pensé que encontraría mi paraíso en sus brazos)_  
But the morning when I woke up _(Pero la mañana cuando desperté)_  
I was here and she was gone _(Estaba aquí y ella se había ido)_  
Now I'm hanging on _(Ahora estoy perdido)_  
Maybe you can tell me how a love so right _(Quizás me puedas decir como un amor tan verdadero)_  
can turn out to be so wrong _(pueda apagarse y ser tan malo)

Harry tomo la carta que Ginny le había dejado y la leyó

_Querido Harry: Quiero que sepas que te amo, y que nunca dejare de amarte, aunque en estos momentos estés ya casado con Cho, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida._

_Te amo_

_Ginny Weasley _

_Where did she go when I need her close to me _(¿Donde se fue ella cuando la necesité cerca a mí?)  
_And the perfect story ended at the start _(Y la historia perfecta terminó al comienzo)_  
I thought you came forever _(Pensé que venías para siempre) de la suerte que regreses a mi)_  
and you came to break my heart _(y viniste a quebrar mi corazón)_  
Now I'm hanging on, _(Ahora estoy colgado,)_  
on the chance that you'll come back to me _(de la suerte que regreses a mi)

_How a love so right can turn out to be so wrong, oh my Darling... _(Como un amor tan verdadero pueda apagarse y ser tan malo, oh cariño)_  
_

-_No puedes ser tan imbecil Potter, ve tras ella, tu la amas y ella también, no arruines tu vida _–dijo una vocecita en el interior de Harry- Tienes razón, yo la amo –dicho esto Harry tomo sus pantalones, su camisa y partió directo al aeropuerto en busca de Ginny.

-Los pasajeros con vuelo a Francia, puerta numero siete –dijo una voz en el altavoz

-Ese debe ser mi vuelo –dijo Ginny con tristeza en la voz, la pelirroja se paro y se dirigió a la puerta numero siete para tomar su vuelo, _Ginny..._escucho la pelirroja, alguien la llamaba, se dio vuelta para ver quien era...no podía ser¿Qué hacia ahí?

-Ginny...no puedes irte, te amo

-Harry...-ella no dudo un segundo y abrazo a Harry, el la beso como nunca antes la había besado...- yo también te amo Harry...pero... ¿Que haces aquí?

-No puedo casarme con alguien que no amo

-Harry...te amo –ambos se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, era como si en el mundo solo existieran ellos dos, nadie mas, ellos se amaban y eso era lo importante.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, para el proximo capitulo me demorare un poco en subirlo porque aun no lo escribo, asi que van a tener que esperar si quieren leerlo :D**

**La cancion que aparecia era: Love so Right-Bee Gess, la elegi porque me encanto la melodia, la letra toda la cancion me gusta :D, ademas que retrataba lo que Harry sentia, bueno eso creo xp**

**Quisiera enviar un saludito especial a cesspupe, por su comentario, gracias, me sirvio muchisimo, ya sabia yo que algo malo habia, jajjaja, espero que ahora este mas bueno, y si no...bueno nose xD**

**Saluditos**

**Nessi**


	8. Volver

**Hola a todos... ¿como estan?, weno espero que bien, se que me demore un poco en subir el 8vo capitulo, pero espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 8: Volver**

-¿Cómo te fue? –le pregunto a Harry

-Bien...-dijo el ojiverde

-¿No te hizo nada?

-Además de abofetearme la cara unas cien veces...

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Qué pasara con tu boda Harry? –pregunto Ginny después de haber estado un rato besándose con Harry –no puedes dejar plantada a Cho, por mucho que se lo merezca_

_Harry rió –Tendré que hablar con ella –dicho esto Harry beso a Ginny y partió rumbo al departamento de Cho, cuando llego toco el timbre, Cho lo estaba esperando._

_-Amor¿No se supone que tendrías que estar arreglándote para la boda? –pregunto la oriental _

_-Precisamente por eso vengo –respondió Harry_

_-No entiendo_

_-Cho...mira yo...-Harry no sabia como decirlo sin herir a Cho-...no...no quiero casarme contigo_

_-A pero eso se pue... ¿QUE¿es una broma cierto? –pregunto Cho muy alterada_

_-No..._

_-Eres un imbecil –lo abofeteo en la cara- ¿es por Weasley?, RESPONDE –grito Cho_

_-Si, es por ella_

_Cho abofeteo a Harry tres veces y dijo:-pensé...pensé…TE ODIO –volvió a abofetearlo- eres un imbecil¿Cómo pude...? TE ODIO –volvió a abofetearlo-... ¿esperaste...esperaste hasta hoy para decírmelo? –dijo Cho respirando entrecortadamente- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Nunca te lo perdonare Harry ¿Cómo...?, VETE!! –rugió Cho_

_-Lo siento –fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry antes de salir del departamento de la oriental_

_-Te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste Harry Potter..._

_**Fin Flash Back** _

-Te lo merecías... –dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, Harry la miro desconcertado-...por dejarla e irte con otra el día de su boda, pero en fin, realmente se lo merecía

Después de esto, Harry y Ginny volvieron al departamento del pelinegro, en el cual tendrían que hablar de muchas cosas...pero cuando llegaron Harry tomo a Ginny en sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto...después de eso ya ninguno de los dos se acordaba de lo que tenían que hablar.

-¿Dónde vas? –pregunto Harry mientras se revolvía el pelo

-Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas amor

-Me encanta que me digas así –dijo Harry dándole un suave beso a Ginny- pero... ¿que cosas?

-Tengo que contarle a Hermione que no me fui, tengo que ir a ver mi boutique y...también tengo que hablar con Claire, no quiero perder mi trabajo –sonrío

-Esta bien, yo tengo que ir a trabajar...pero en la noche seguiremos con lo que dejamos

Ginny sonrío coquetamente –Me voy a bañar

Después del baño Ginny se despidió de Harry, se dirigió a la chimenea, tomo los polvos flu, tras pronunciar: casa de Hermione, desapareció entre unas llamas verdes para aparecer en la casa de su mejor amiga.Hermione estaba jugando con Rose cuando sintió un ruido proveniente de la chimenea, se paro y fue a ver quien era. Ginny! –dijo Hermione muy sorprendida

-Hola amiga –dijo la pelirroja mientras se sacudía las cenizas de su ropa

-Pero...amiga –la abrazo- ¿Qué paso?

-Harry...-ambas amigas se sentaron en el sillón y Ginny se dispuso a comentarle a su amiga todo lo que había pasado.

-Me alegro tanto Ginny –dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a su amiga- ¿Cuándo les dirás a tus padres...?

-Bueno, no lo se, pero primero tendría que decirle que estamos juntos y después lo del embarazo...porque ya sabes seria muy precipitado, además Harry aun no lo sabe

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

-Tal vez esta noche –Ginny hizo ademán de levantarse- tengo que irme, aun tengo algunas cosas que arreglar, mañana te cuento como me fue. La pelirroja tomo su bolso y desapareció, después de unos segundos ya estaba en las afueras de su boutique, tenia que hablar con Laura.

-Ginny –dijo Laura mientras abrazaba a su amiga- pensé que te ibas...

-Si, pero volví

-Me alegro mucho, realmente no abría podido hacer mucho yo sola...

-Yo creo que si, bueno ahora las cosas siguen igual que antes...

-¿Cuándo vuelves a trabajar?

-Mañana, ya lo extraño –ambas rieron- bueno aun me quedan cosas por hacer, nos vemos mañana –dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso a su amiga y salía por la puerta de la boutique.

Decidió que era mejor caminar un poco, tenia que pensar en todo lo que le había pasado, la vida le daba una oportunidad, estaría con Harry y ambos podrían criar juntos a su bebe, no podía sentirse mas feliz, estaba con el amor de su vida, aquel hombre que la hacia suspirar desde que tenia diez años, y ahora...ahora tendrían un bebe, un hijo de ambos.

Volviendo a la realidad Ginny se encontró a las afueras de la oficina de Claire, y se encontraba allí para decirle que había vuelto a trabajar, no podía dejarlo, _fui una tonta_ –pensó Ginny- _¿Cómo pude dejar mi trabajo...?_

Claire Dómine estaba ocupada revisando unos diseños para su próximo desfile, faltaba muy poco, tenia mucho trabajo por hacer, de repente tocan la puerta, Claire ocupada en sus diseños gesticulo un "adelante", la puerta se abrió.

-Claire...-murmuro Ginny

-¿Ginny? –la miro- pensé que te habías ido

-Bueno, casi, si no fuera por Harry...estaría en estos momentos en Francia

-Entonces, gracias Harry –exclamo Claire. Ginny rió

-Me preguntaba si...

-Claro Ginny, no sabes, pronto se viene un nuevo desfile y te necesito

-Claro –dijo Ginny- mañana estaré aquí a primera hora.

-Pues entonces nos vemos mañana

-Así será, adiós. –dicho esto la pelirroja salio de la oficina de Claire para irse a su casa.

-Tu –dijo Cho muy enojada mientras apuntaba a Ginny- tu me quitaste a Harry –le pego una cachetada a Ginny

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Por tu culpa Harry no se caso conmigo –grito Cho

Cho estaba a punto de pegarle nuevamente a Ginny, pero esta vez la pelirroja fue más rápida: saco su varita y en cosa de segundos Cho quedo cubierta de moco, todo obra de Ginny.

-Así aprenderás a no meterte conmigo Chang –dijo Ginny, todos los presentes la miraron, algunos sorprendidos, otros con admiración, y otros con miedo, realmente no era conveniente meterse con ella, sino acabarían como Cho, llenos de moco.

Horas mas tarde Ginny se encontraba en su casa, esperando a Harry, _¿Cómo le diré que estoy embarazada? No era algo fácil de decir _–pensó Ginny-_ además...estoy segura que Harry se enfadara, dirá¿pretendías irte así como así?_ Un ruido saco a Ginny de sus pensamientos, era el timbre.

-Hola amor –saludo Harry- ¿Qué te paso en la...?

-Fue tu ex noviecita –se quejo Ginny- pero gracias a su segundo intento de pegarme quedo llena de moco, obra mía, por supuesto –dijo Ginny con mucho orgullo

-Vaya –exclamo Harry, sorprendido- me voy a dar un baño

-Apúrate, la cena esta lista –dijo Ginny

Después de 10 minutos Harry y Ginny estaban cenando.

-Harry...-gesticulo Ginny, estaba muy nerviosa, ya era hora de decir lo que tenia que decir- er...yo...Merlín!

Harry la miro extrañado

-Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar...

-Te escucho

-Bueno yo...er...estoy embarazada

El semblante de Harry cambio de un momento a otro, parecía que se desmayaba

-Pero... si tú y yo...-dijo Harry mientras sacaba cuentas en su mente- ¿Te ibas a ir así sin decirme nada? –pregunto Harry echo una furia

-Es que tú... ¡Te ibas a casar con Cho!, pensé que la amabas...por eso no te dije nada

-Ibas a ocultármelo, Ginny, un hijo, no podías hacer eso...

-Ya te lo dije yo...-fue interrumpida por Harry

-Voy a ser padre¡Vamos a tener un hijo! –abrazo a Ginny, la pelirroja se dejo abrazar muy sorprendida, primero había visto un Harry totalmente furioso, pero en cosa de segundos ese mismo Harry se volvió un hombre feliz y muy emocionado por la reciente noticia que acababa de recibir.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Ginny un poco aturdida por el comportamiento de Harry

-Si¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo¡Vamos a tener un hijo! –exclamo Harry

-¿Seguro?

-Claro

Después de esta confesión por parte de Ginny ambos se sentaron a comer y a brindar por su hijo.

-Oye Harry... ¿como supiste donde estaba?

Harry la miro extrañado

-Cuando me fui –aclaro Ginny

-Hermione me lo dijo

-Lo sabía

-¿Cuándo les diremos a todos...?

-Mamá nos invito a comer, bueno a mi y me dijo que te dijera, es la oportunidad perfecta, pero una cosa, solo les diremos que estamos juntos porque...

-Si, seria demasiado precipitado, y créeme, no me gustaría saber como reaccionarían tus hermanos –ambos rieron

Pasaron los días y Harry y Ginny eran mas felices que nunca, la noticia de que iba a ser padre para Harry había sido algo espectacular, aunque al principio no había reaccionado muy bien.

-¿Dónde vas? –pregunto Harry

-Voy de compras, con Hermione¿no creerás que iré así como así a ver a mi familia?, además tengo que llevarle unos bosquejos a Claire y visitar la tienda. –dijo Ginny mientras besaba a Harry y desaparecía.

**Mas tarde...**

-Aquí están los bosquejos Claire –dijo Ginny

-Perfecto, oye, mañana te necesito aquí, faltan solo dos días para el desfile

-Claro, aquí estaré

-Oye –la detuvo Claire- ¿Por qué ayer Cho estaba cubierta de mocos y refunfuñaba algo parecido a "te matare Weasley" y "Me quitaste a Harry"?

-Emm...bueno...supuestamente ella se iba a casar con Harry pero...

-Oh, ya veo, bueno, entre tu y yo, se lo merecía, nunca me ha caído muy bien –dijo Claire, ambas rieron- bueno, nos vemos mañana

-Nos vemos –acto seguido Ginny desapareció para aparecer en la casa de Hermione

- ¿Estas lista? –pregunto Ginny desde la chimenea

-Voy a acomodar a Rose en su coche y voy –dijo Hermione desde su habitación

Ginny se sentó en un sillón mientras esperaba a Hermione, y vio una cosita blanca encima de un mueble, _esto ya lo he visto antes _–pensó Ginny- _cuando Hermione estaba em..._

-Estoy lista –dijo Hermione

-Amiga...-Ginny tomo el test de embarazo y se lo muestra a Hermione

Hermione sonrío, ambas amigas se abrazaron. Después de eso Ginny, Hermione y Rose fueron al callejón Diagon para que Ginny y Hermione pudieran comprar.

-¿Te gusta este para Rosie? –le pregunto la castaña a su amiga

Ginny asintió, después señalo una cuna –esta preciosa... ¿te gusta? –le pregunto a Hermione

-Esta hermosa –dijo Hermione mientras miraba su reloj- ¿no dijiste que tenias q ir a la boutique Ginny? –le dijo la hora

-Si, estamos atrasadas –acto seguido ambas amigas salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a la boutique D´ Liouville

Cuando llegaron a la boutique se encontraron con una ocupada Laura pues estaba atendiendo a muchas clientas, Ginny no dudo y se puso a ayudar a Laura mientras que Hermione veía la ropa y cuidaba de Rose que chupaba su chupete favorito.Después de unas horas decidieron que ya era hora de cerrar, despidieron a la ultima clienta y se sentaron a conversar un rato, se tomaron un te y comieron galletas, hablaron de todo, partieron hablando de hombres pasando por bebes y mujeres brujas terminando con la ropa.

-Ya es tarde, debemos irnos –dijo Ginny

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo Laura mientras despedía a Ginny y a Hermione

Dicho esto, Ginny y Hermione desaparecieron para volver a aparecer en la casa de Hermione, una vez allí Ginny se despidió de su amiga y apareció en su casa. _Por suerte Harry aun no llega, le preparare algo rico –_pensó Ginny.Sin que Ginny se diera cuenta, Harry ya se encontraba en su casa, cenaron y se contaron lo que hicieron en el día, Ginny le contó a Harry que su amiga iba a tener un bebe, el pelinegro se alegro mucho por sus amigos, después de comentar acerca del tema, ambos se concentraron en su relación de pareja. [N/A: saben a lo que me refiero :D

Harry fue el primero en despertar por la mañana, cuando lo hizo se quedo unos minutos observando a Ginny, _te ves preciosa cuando duermes –_pensó el- después de mirar con ternura a Ginny, Harry se levanto y fue hacia la cocina para prepararle un desayuno espectacular, después de casi 20 minutos preparando el desayuno, al fin Harry se dirigió a su habitación y le sirvió el desayuno a Ginny.

-Buenos días princesa –dijo Harry

-Que lindo –dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso a Harry

-Espero que te guste

-Oye...-dijo Ginny mientras comía una tostada- ¿no tenias que ir a la oficina de aurors?

-Si pero después

-Ayer fui a mi boutique, y también fui a ver una tienda para bebes, son preciosas las cosas que venden ahí, deberíamos ir un día los do...

-No creo que deberías andar sola

-No fui sola, fui con Herms, además se cuidarme yo solita

-Si pero...te podría pasar algo, no se

-Ay Harry, si antes eras sobre protector, me imagino como serás ahora

-Duplícalo cariño, no, mejor quintuplícalo –dijo Harry mientras acariciaba el vientre de Ginny

_Serás un excelente padre_ –pensó Ginny

**En otro lugar...**

El Profeta

Como ustedes ya sabrán el señor Harry Potter "el elegido" y Cho Chang conocida novia del señor Potter cancelaron su boda a ultimo minuto, fuentes cercanas nos revelan que fue Harry Potter el que corto con la relación, y todo por la espectacular Ginny Weasley diseñadora de modas y dueña de la famosa boutique D´ Liouville. Esta encantadora pelirroja fue vista el día de ayer comprando en una tienda para bebes¿habrá sido esta la causa por la cual el señor Potter y la señorita Chang cancelaron su boda? Sea como sea les deseamos lo mejor al señor Potter y a su novia la señorita Weasley por su bebe.

-Maldición –dijo Cho lanzando el profeta al fuego- esta me la pagan, pero... ¿como?, piensa Cho, piensa, tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer –se dijo Cho a si misma mientras daba vueltas como perro enjaulado por toda su habitación- no se saldrán con la suya, si yo no puedo tener a Harry, nadie lo tendrá –sonrió malévolamente

**Mas Tarde...**

Harry y Ginny entraron a la chimenea y tras pronunciar: "La Madriguera" ambos desaparecieron en llamas verdes para aparecer en la casa de los padres de Ginny , cuando llegaron estaban todos los hermanos con sus esposas e hijos y los padres de Ginny, todos tenían cara de pocos amigos a vista de Harry y Ginny, _¿Habrá muerto alguien? –_pensó Ginny y se reprocho por pensar algo así

-Hola a todos –saludaron Harry y Ginny

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunto Ginny

Bill les mostró el profeta y pregunto:- ¿Qué significa esto?

Ginny lo tomo, en el profeta salía una foto en la cual aparecía ella saliendo de una tienda para bebes y un articulo acerca de lo mismo. –Er...yo...

-Aquí dice que Harry no se caso con Cho porque tu y el van a tener un bebe –dijo Charlie muy enojado- ¿Qué significa?

-Bueno...nosotros...-dijo Ginny, estaba muy nerviosa

-Ginny y yo estamos juntos, y si, vamos a tener un bebe –esta vez fue Harry el que hablo

-Todos los hermanos lo miraron con cara de odio, excepto Ron, que salio a su defensa

-Ellos están juntos de antes –exclamo el pelirrojo

-Tu lo sabias y no dijiste nada –dijeron los gemelos muy molestos

_**Flash Back**_

_-Hola hermanita, hola Harry –saludo Ron a Ginny y a Harry_

_-Hola –respondieron los dos _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el pelirrojo_

_-Tu hermana quiere decirte algo Ron, pero por favor no te enojes y no intentes matas a Harry –dijo la castaña_

_Harry miro a Ron asustado_

_-Pero...-dijo Ron extrañado_

_-Siéntate y escucha –hablo Ginny- Harry y yo...vamos a tener un hijo_

_-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿como?, Potter, Te mato –se acerco a Harry amenazadoramente- ¿Cómo es posible...como te atreves?_

_-Tranquilo Ron –dijo Harry- ella y yo estamos juntos desde antes..._

_-Ron¿no entiendes que yo lo amo?, los dos nos amamos –dijo Ginny, Harry abrazo a Ginny_

_-Amor entiéndelos –dijo Hermione_

_-Yo..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Me hicieron prometer no decir nada hasta que llegara el momento –dijo Ron

-Maldición! –exclamo Percy

-Te aceptamos en nuestra casa y tu...te aprovechaste de nuestra hermanita –dijo Bill

-Yo ya no soy una niña –dijo Ginny muy enojada- se cuidarme muy bien sola, pero lo que mas me duele...pensé que me apoyarían, son mi familia¿Cómo no entienden que Harry y yo nos amamos?

-Yo te apoyo hija –dijo Molly- y ustedes –señalo al resto de sus hijos- deberían hacer lo mismo, ustedes saben que Ginny siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry, y ahora que por fin los dos están juntos¿ustedes se enojan?

-Su madre tiene razón –dijo Arthur- Ginny es feliz así y eso es lo importante

Todos se miraron apenados

-Mejor conocido que por conocer –dijo George- Dicho esto todos los hermanos abrazaron a Ginny y a Harry y los felicitaron por su bebe.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Me da risa Cho, imaginense una tipa despechada y muy loca, con alguno que otro tic, jajajaj, para los que no saben, odio a Cho¿se nota?, quiero que sufra se lo merece por llorona y por otaku xD**

**Lo se!, se que estubo muy corto el capitulo pero es que bueno...no se preocupen se vendran capitulos mejores.**

**Saben que?, toy haciendo un one shot de Ron y Hermione espero que lo lean cuando lo suba y me cuenten que les parecio.**

**Espero que pasen un buen fin de semana**

**Saluditos**

**Nessi Potter**


	9. Emma

**Debo decirles que me demore mas de lo previsto en subir este capitulo porque lo iba a sabir hace dos dias pero nose que pasaba con fanfiction y nose podia, y ayer llego mi ejemplar de HP7 soy la mas feliz!!! llego a tempranas horas del dia porque yo lo habia reservado hace como un mes xd, pero lo que paso fue que no entre al computador porque estube leyendo todo el dia.**

**No los aburro mas y les dejo el noveno capitulo de "Conquistando a Harry Potter"**

Capitulo 9: Emma

-Amor –le dijo Ginny a Harry en el desayuno- hoy tengo cita con el medimago

Harry la miro alarmado

-No es nada grabe, es solo para saber como esta nuestro bebe –dijo Ginny- ¿me acompañas?

-Claro¿a que hora tienes cita?

-A las 2

-Ok, pasare por ti

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, Ginny y Harry se encontraban con el medimago en San Mungo.

-¿Cómo esta todo James? –le pregunto Harry al medimago

-Todo esta bien, tu bebe esta perfecto

-¿Tiene que guardar algún reposo...? –pregunto Harry

-No, todo va muy bien, solo tienes que comer bien tus comidas Ginny y no hacer tantos esfuerzos

-No te preocupes tanto por mi Harry, estaré bien –dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso

-Recuerda, nada de emociones fuertes –dijo James

-Tienes que cuidarte Ginny –dijo Harry- no te preocupes James yo me haré cargo de que Ginny cumpla.

-Siempre me tratan como una niña –alego Ginny

-Es por tu bien y por el del bebe –dijo Harry tocándole la panza

Después de la visita al medico Harry tenia que volver a la oficina de aurors, tenia cosas pendientes por hacer.

Era un día soleado, y Ginny había decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, sonó un ruido, era una llamada de la orden, un ataque de mortifagos en West Routh Country, un pueblo alejado, al parecer había problemas, así que decidió desaparecer para en cosa de segundos aparecerse en West Routh Country. Hechizos iban y venían, era todo un alboroto, tomo su varita y decidió ir a ayudar a su amiga Hermione que al parecer se encontraba en un grabe aprieto.

_-¡Desmaius! _–grito Ginny, le dio a un mortífago

-Ginny¿Qué haces aquí?, si Harry se entera...

-Deja eso... _¡Expelliarmus!_

-Maldita niñata, me las pagaras,_ ¡Crucio! –_grito un mortífago, la maldición fue desviada por Draco Malfoy

-¡Draco!, no sabia que habías regresado –dijo Ginny

-Yo tampoco sabia que tu estabas embarazada Ginny...pero tendremos que dejar esta conversación para después, _¡Diffindo!_

En otro lado...

-¿Esta viva? –pregunto Yaxley

-Si –respondió Alecto- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

-Matémosla, esa fue la orden de Connell

-Dijo que matáramos a la mujer, no a su hija –dijo Alecto

Ginny y Hermione se encontraban escuchando la conversación, los mortífagos estaban hablando de una niña pequeña de no más de 1 año, ellas no podían permitir que ellos le hicieran algo a esa pequeña. Ginny contó hasta tres con sus dedos, cuando llego a tres ambas amigas gritaron: _¡Desmaius!_ , Yaxley y Alecto volaron por los aires, Ginny salio de su escondite y corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la niña, la tomo en sus brazos, al tomarla en sus brazos se fijo en ella, tenia heridas muy feas en su pequeña carita, después se fijo en la mujer que estaba en el suelo, al parecer era su madre, al ver a la mujer, dio un grito. No puedo creerlo –dijo Ginny- Isabella! –grito la pelirroja

-Esta niña esta muy mal, tienes que llevarla a San Mungo –le dijo Hermione a Ginny, dicho esto Ginny desapareció de aquel lugar para aparecer en San Mungo

-Ginny¿Qué paso...¿Y esa niña? –pregunto James que al verla aparecer así se alarmo

-Hubo un ataque de mortifagos en West Routh Country, la encontré tirada en el suelo, creo que esta inconciente

-Dámela –Ginny le dio a la niña- yo la atenderé, espera¿donde vas? –dijo James al ver que Ginny hacia ademán de desaparecer

-La cosa esta fea, tengo que ir a ayudar –dijo Ginny

-Ah no, tú te quedas aquí, no puedes

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, aquí te quedas, Lucia, necesito que le des una poción para que se calme, y por favor no dejes que se vaya

-Si, por aquí señorita –indico Lucia, ella dejo a Ginny sentada en la sala de espera con una poción tranquilizadora.

-Isobella... ¿como es posible? –dijo Ginny mientras sacaba una carta que su amiga Isobella le había enviado ese mismo día en la mañana, la carta decía:-

_Querida Ginny: Te escribo esta carta para decirte que me fui de Francia, ahora vivo en Inglaterra, la razón: mis sospechas eran ciertas, Richard es Mortífago, no puedo creerlo ,pero me convencí cuando descubrí la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, se lo dije, le pregunte que significaba eso, aunque yo lo sabia muy bien, pero quería que me lo explicara, después de eso se puso muy violento, intento matarme, así que no aguante mas, temía por mi vida y por la de mi hija, así que Emma y yo nos vinimos a Inglaterra, como ya sabes, ahora estamos viviendo en West Routh Country, espero que nos podamos ver algún día, hace mucho que nos vemos amiga, te extraño, espero que toda la información que te proporciones te haya servido de algo._

_Se despide tu amiga, Isabella_

_-_No puedo creer que Richard...sea mortífago –se dijo Ginny- tal vez... –su pensamiento fue interrumpido por 4 _crack_. Eran Ron, Harry, Hermione y Draco.

-¿Estas bien Ginny? –pregunto Harry mientras abrazaba a su novia

-No...-Ginny no aguanto más y abrazo a Harry

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Harry

-Isabella... –le muestra la carta que su amiga le había enviado, Harry la tomo y la leyó.

Harry miro a Ginny.

-Yo creo que fue Richard el causante del ataque en West Routh Country. Tal vez Bellatrix lo mando y el aprovecho de deshacerse de Isabella, al parecer ella había escuchado cosas.

De repente aparece James

-¿Cómo esta la niña? –pregunto Ginny

-Bien, ella esta despierta

-¿Podemos verla? –pregunto Harry

-Si, –indico James-

Harry y Ginny pasaron a ver a la niña

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña? –le pregunto Harry a Ginny

-Emma, Emma es su nombre, tiene un año, dudo que nos pueda decir algo, de lo que paso.

Entro James.

-Ya deben irse, la niña tiene que descansar.

-Adiós cielo –dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Emma

-Adiós pequeña –dijo Harry, dicho esto Harry y Ginny salieron del cuarto de Emma

-¿Qué paso con sus padres? –pregunto el castaño

-Su madre –aclaro Ginny- ella...-no pudo seguir hablando mas, las palabras no le salían, solo atino a abrazarse a Harry.

-Ginny era amiga de Isabella, la madre de Emma, y su padre...era un mortífago, por eso creemos, que el, por las ordenes de Bellatrix, fue el causante del ataque.

-Que lastima, lo peor de todo es que no podremos saber que paso con exactitud, Emma fue la única sobreviviente, y ella es muy pequeña como para decir algo.

-¿Que pasare con ella? –le pregunto Harry

-No lo se, por el momento la tendremos aquí, tenemos que curarle las heridas. –dijo James

-Ya es tarde Ginny, creo que lo mejor será irnos –le dijo Harry- tu también tienes que descansar

-Esta bien, volveré mañana a verla –le dijo a James- es mi deber...no puedo dejarla sola.

Dicho esto Harry y Ginny desaparecieron para luego aparecer en su casa. Ginny se sentía un poco mareada, la aparición, la muerte de su amiga Isabella, mas su embarazo no era algo que debía combinarse, Harry noto que Ginny estaba mal, la tomo en sus fuertes brazos y la recostó en el sillón.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto Harry a la pelirroja

-Nada de bien, no puedo creer que Isabella este muerta, no puedo creerlo. -dijo Ginny entre sollozos

-Tienes que estar tranquila Ginny

-Si tan solo yo me hubiera enterado antes, tal vez podría haberla ayudado y esto no habría pasado...

-Tú no tienes la culpa, la culpa solo la tienen los malditos mortífagos.

Media hora más tarde

-¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunto el ojiverde

-Si –respondió la pelirroja- no te preocupes por mi amor, yo estaré bien

-Pero...

-Ve tranquilo

-Le diré a Dobby que te cuide

-Esta bien, no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien

-Pero me llamas cualquier cosa –le dijo Harry muy preocupado

-Esta bien

Harry le dio un beso a su novia y salio de su departamento para dirigirse a la oficina de aurors, tenía que resolver ciertos asuntos, no por nada había sido asignado el jefe de aurors.

Ginny entretanto había decidido que lo mejor era darse un baño para poder olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, aunque sea por un rato. Después de media hora Ginny había salido del baño con una bata blanca, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, se puso unos jeans y una blusa ajustada al cuerpo blanca, con líneas celestes.

-¿Desea algo mi señora? –le pregunto Dobby

-No gracias Dobby –le respondió Ginny, dicho esto el elfo hizo una reverencia y salio del cuarto de Ginny. De repente tocaron el timbre, Ginny fue a abrir la puerta pero se encontró con Dobby que seguramente había abierto la puerta y un señor bastante alto y delgado, con un traje gris y camisa blanca.

-Este señor dice que busca a la señora –dijo Dobby

El hombre le extendió la mano a Ginny para saludarla –Mi nombre es Alfred Williams, fui el abogado de la señora Isabella Connell. Busco a la señorita Ginny Weasley.

-Soy yo –dijo la pelirroja- ¿Qué desea?

El abogado saco un paquete de su portafolio –Estas son unas cartas que la señora Connell escribió para usted, pero que nunca llegaron a su destinatario ósea a usted, las encontré en su casa –el abogado saco otra carta de su portafolio –Y esta es una carta que me dio ella para usted, unos días antes de morir. –dicho esto el abogado metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, de allí saco una tarjeta la cual se la dio a Ginny. –Esta es mi tarjeta –dijo Alfred- para que me contacte.

-Gracias señor Williams –dijo Ginny

-Espero su llamada –dijo el señor Williams

Ginny lo miro desconcertada pero aun así asintió.

-Tengo que irme, un gusto conocerla señorita Weasley, ambos se estrecharon las manos. Después de un momento el señor Williams salio del departamento.

Ginny tenia en sus manos el paquete y la carta de Isabella, estaba un poco aturdida por los acontecimientos recientes, _"Estas son unas cartas que la señora Connell escribió para usted, pero que nunca llegaron a su destinatario ósea a usted, las encontré en su casa" _¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayan llegado hasta mi? –se pregunto Ginny- mejor las leo –dicho esto la pelirroja se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a abrir el paquete, saco las cartas que ahí estaban y empezó a leerlas.

_Querida Ginny: Hace tiempo que no nos vemos amiga¿Qué es de ti?, pensaras que el motivo de esta carta es para preguntarte como estas, pero no, como tu eres de la orden del fénix y además mi amiga pensé que esta información podría serte útil: Ayer escuche a Richard hablando con un hombre sobre Harry Potter, también hablaban de una tal Bellatrix Lestrange, me pareció oír algo parecido a "tenemos que deshacernos de Potter" creo que Richard esta metido en algo muy feo, espero que solo sean ilusiones mías, pronto me pondré de nuevo en contacto conmigo, espero que tu lo hagas también._

_Te quiere tu amiga: Isabella _

_Querida Ginny: Richard se ha estado comportando muy raro este ultimo tiempo, sale muy temprano y llega muy tarde, estoy muy preocupada por el y un poco asustada, no me gustaría que anduviera en cosas raras, pero creo que sospecho de el, ayer me acerqué a el para darle un beso y le toque el brazo izquierdo, al hacerlo Richard se sobresalto y se enojo mucho conmigo, yo le pregunte si tenia alguna herida pero no me dejo verlo¿Qué crees que signifique?_

_Espero que tú te encuentres bien_

_Con amor_

_Isabella _

_Querida Ginny: Creo que Richard es un mortífago, tal vez son ilusiones mías pero...el otro día lo escuche hablando sobre un lugar, en el cual iban a reclutar gente para un ejército, me pareció extraño¿Para que querrían formar un ejército? Voldemort ya esta muerto, entonces decidí indagar mas, un día cuando Richard no estaba me metí en sus cosas, encontré muchos papeles, en ellos habían fotografías de personas, con un poco de información de ellas, también encontré una carpeta con el nombre de "Norwich" no entiendo que puede significar, si averiguo algo mas te aviso._

_Mándame alguna respuesta_

_Isabella_

_Querida Ginny: Ya se lo que significa "Norwich" es una ciudad, creo que quieren atacarla, los mortífagos, estoy segura que Richard esta metido en todo esto, por lo que dice aquí los mortífagos quieren atacarla en un mes mas, el día 3 de septiembre a las 21 horas, también escuche a Richard diciendo que tenían que reunirse en Northgile nº 857 para una reunión urgente ,y lo escuche hablar nuevamente sobre Potter y una tal Cho Chang que al parecer era su novia, después lo escuche decir que ella y el ya no estaban juntos, recuerdo que Richard estaba furioso, creo que le molesto mucho que la tal Cho y Potter ya no estuvieran juntos, creo, no, estoy segura de que quieren asesinar a Potter y querían llegar a el por medio de Cho, pero parece que el plan no les resulto. Después de eso encontré un recorte del profeta en el cual salías tu saliendo de una tienda de bebes, y un articulo sobre lo mismo, en el salía que tu y Potter van a tener un hijo, no me habías contado nada Ginny, me siento feliz por ustedes pero muy preocupada, porque estoy segura de que como tu eres ahora la novia de Potter querrán hacerte algo a ti y a tu hijo._

_Cuídate mucho amiga. Espero verte pronto, contáctate conmigo, espero tu respuesta._

_Con amor_

_Isabella_

_Querida Ginny: encontré una dirección, creo que es donde se reúnen, otro más de sus lugar_

_Wimbledon, nº 14_

_Espero que te sirva de algo_

_PD: No he recibido respuestas tuyas¿será que no han llegado?_

_Isabella._

Ginny termino de leer las cartas, aun un poco aturdida fue a buscar la primera carta que le había llegado, cuando la encontró se sentó en el sillón y volvió a leerla:

_Querida Ginny: Te escribo esta carta para decirte que me fui de Francia, ahora vivo en Inglaterra, la razón: mis sospechas eran ciertas, Richard es Mortífago, no puedo creerlo ,pero me convencí cuando descubrí la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, se lo dije, le pregunte que significaba eso, aunque yo lo sabia muy bien, pero quería que me lo explicara, después de eso se puso muy violento, intento matarme, así que no aguante mas, temía por mi vida y por la de mi hija, así que Emma y yo nos vinimos a Inglaterra, como ya sabes, ahora estamos viviendo en West Routh Country, espero que nos podamos ver algún día, hace mucho que nos vemos amiga, te extraño, espero que toda la información que te proporciones te haya servido de algo._

_Se despide tu amiga, Isabella_

_-_Dobby –llamo Ginny

-¿Si mi señora?

-¿Qué día es hoy? –pregunto la pelirroja

-Jueves –respondió el elfo

-Lo sé, pero que fecha

-Hoy es 3 de septiembre

Ginny se paro de su asiento, tomo todas las cartas excepto la carta que venia sola (la que no venia en el paquete) y dijo:- Voy a ver a Harry, por favor llama a Hermione y dile que contacte a la orden, dile también que vayan al cuartel de los aurors

-Si señora –dijo el elfo

Dicho esto Ginny desapareció para aparecer en el ministerio de magia. Cuando llego tomo el elevador y llego a la oficina de aurors

-Necesito hablar con el señor Potter –dijo Ginny

-El señor Potter esta ocupado en una reunión muy importante con... –decía la secretaria pero antes de que terminara la frase Ginny la corto

-Necesito hablar con el urgente¿acaso no entiende?

-Ya le dije el señor Po...- la secretaria no pudo terminar porque Ginny ya había entrado en la oficina del jefe de aurors: Harry Potter

-Harry...

-Ginny¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Harry, un poco asustado- ¿Paso algo?

-No, mira, llego el abogado de Isabella y me entrego unas cartas que ella supuestamente me envío pero que nunca llegaron –le muestra las cartas

-¿Y la carta que me mostraste antes...?

-Esa es otra carta, bueno ella en las cartas me dijo que hoy los mortífagos van a atacar Norwich, a las 21 horas y también escribió dos direcciones en las cuales los mortífagos se reúnen. Una es...-busco en las cartas-...Northgile nº 857 y Wimbledon, nº 14. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Harry medito un rato, luego presiono el botón de su teléfono y dijo:-Alicia, necesito que llames a Ron y a Draco, por favor

-OK –respondió Alicia

Harry despacho a los aurors con los cuales estaba hablando, en ese momento llegaron Ron y Draco

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Draco

-Hola Ginny –dijo Ron

-Oh, hola Ginny –saludo Draco- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Después les explicara, ahora los necesito a ustedes para que me acompañen a Norwich, los mortífagos van atacar.

-¿Cómo...? –pregunto Ron

-Después, también necesito a Shea, Smith, Blair, Jones, Stwear, Lohan, Carrigan y a Harrison para que nos acompañen. –presiono el botón de su teléfono- Alicia, necesito que llames a Shea, Smith, Blair, Jones, Stwear, Lohan, Carrigan, Harrison y también a Charles y a Jackson.

-Ok –respondió Alicia

En cosa de segundos ya estaban ahí Shea, Smith, Blair, Jones, Stwear, Lohan, Carrigan, Harrison, Charles y Jackson.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Harrison

-Connell y su gente va a atacar Norwich, por orden de Lestrange por supuesto, Shea, Smith, Blair, Jones, Stwear, Lohan, Carrigan y Harrison me acompañaran junto con Ron y Draco. Charles tu junto con tu equipo iras a Northgile nº 857, y Jackson junto con su equipo irán a Wimbledon nº 14, tenemos fuentes de que mortífagos se reúnen ahí. Ya saben que hacer, en lo posible quiero a los mortífagos vivos para luego poder interrogarlos.

-¿Y los de la orden? –pregunto Ron

-Le dije a Dobby que le avisara a Hermione para que ella hablara con los demás –dijo Ginny

-Bueno Charles y Jackson ya saben que hacer

-Si –respondieron los aludidos y se fueron.

- A las 21 horas decía la carta que iban a atacar Norwich –dijo Ginny

- Shea, Smith, Blair, Jones, Stwear, Lohan, Carrigan, Harrison, vayan a prepararse a las 20:40 los quiero aquí.

Todos asintieron y se fueron. De repente aparecieron Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dawlish, Remus, Tonks y Lizz. También apareció el ministro de magia: Kingsley.

-Recibí el llamado de Dobby y le avise a los que pude –dijo Hermione

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Remus

Harry les explico la situación.

-Luna y Dawlish irán con Charles, Neville y Lizz irán con Jackson, los demás vienen conmigo.

-Espero que puedas detener el ataque a Norwich y atrapar a Connell, hace mucho que lo buscamos –dijo Kingsley

-¿Y yo? –pregunto Ginny

-Tu te quedas aquí junto con Hermione –añadió Harry al acordarse de que su amiga también estaba embarazada.

-Pero...-dijeron ambas

-Nada de peros –dijo Ron- ustedes se quedan, nosotros nos vamos.

Todos desaparecieron para aparecer en Norwich, dejando a tras a unas muy enojadas Ginny y Hermione

-Siempre nos dejan atrás –alego Hermione

-Esta vez no –dijo Ginny

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Harry? –le pregunto Hermione a la pelirroja

-Si, pero vamos a ir igual –así ambas desaparecieron.

En Norwich

-_¡Desmaius! _–grito Harry, el mortífago al que le dio voló por los aires

_-¡Expelliarmus!_ –grito Ron

_-¡Impedimenta!_ –gritaron Draco y Harrison a la vez

Ginny y Hermione aparecieron en medio de la pelea.

_-¡Petrificus Totalus!_ –grito Ginny

_-¡Desmaius!_ -grito Hermione

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? –grito Harry- les dije que no podían!

-Teníamos que ayudar Harry, nosotras también somos parte de la orden –grito Ginny

Ginny y Hermione empezaron a corre, eran perseguidas por dos mortífagos.

_-¡Incarcerus!_ –grito Ginny, unos de los mortífagos cayo atado al suelo

_-¡Desmaius!_ –grito Hermione, el mortífago al cual apunto cayo al suelo

Después de unas horas, los aurors y los de la orden ya habían capturado a varios mortífagos, dos de ellos habían muertos, y por parte de la orden y los aurors, solo tenían algunos rasguños.

-¡Maldición! –grito Harry muy enojado una vez en el cuartel de los aurors- de nuevo se nos escapo Connell

-Ya lo atraparas –dijo Ginny

-¿Y a ti? Te dije que no fueras

-Pero Harry, yo también soy parte de la orden

-Pero estas embarazada! –grito Harry

-Pero...

-Es por tu bien Ginny y por el del bebe, no quiero que nada malo les pase –dijo Harry

-Yo lo se mi amor –dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Harry

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo, por favor Ginny

-Esta bien, lo prometo –dijo Ginny

-Aun tengo que saber lo que paso en Northgile y en Wimbledon –dijo Harry

-Yo me voy, nos vemos en la noche –dicho esto Ginny beso a Harry y desapareció.

Cuando Ginny llego, fue a tomarse un baño, estaba muy cansada, al parecer tendría que hacerle caso a Harry. Después del baño, se sentó en un sillón a tomarse un chocolate caliente, el mismo en el que había leído las cartas, de repente se acordó de la carta que el señor Williams le había dado, la carta que no venia en el paquete, la tomo, la abrió y la leyó:

_Querida Ginny: Si estas leyendo esta carta es porque yo ya no estoy en este mundo, espero que de algo te haya servido la información que te proporcione en mis cartas anteriores, y que hayan podido atrapar a Richard, aun no puedo creer que Richard sea un mortífago, no creí que fuera capaz, ahora me doy cuenta porque nunca me respondiste mis cartas, estoy segura de que Richard se encargo de que esas cartas no llegaran a tus manos. Como sea, en realidad esta no es la razón por la que te envío esta carta, como ya dije antes si estas leyendo esto es porque ya estoy muerta y por eso mismo necesito que me hagas un gran favor: necesito que te hagas cargo de mi pequeña, de Emma, no quiero que Richard se haga cargo de ella, no dudo que sea un buen padre, pero no quiero que mi hija tenga aun padre mortífago. Todos mis bienes son para mi hija, por lo tanto si tu aceptas quedarte con ella tu te harás cargo de mis bienes, con el fin de la felicidad de mi hija, sino te hacer cargo de ella mi hija ira a un orfanato, eso ya lo hable con mi abogado, pero yo se que tu te harás cargo de mi niña, por favor no la dejes sola, ella es mi tesoro. Te lo pido como amiga._

_Espero que me recuerdes y le hables de mi a mi pequeña Emma, también le deje una carta para ella con mi abogado, si aceptas hacerte cargo de mi hija mi abogado te ayudara en todo lo que necesites. Confió en que tu te harás cargo de mi hija, se que estará en buenas manos._

_Te quiero, tu amiga_

_Isabella_

Cuando Ginny termino de leer la carta de de Isabella, algunas lagrimas le caían por su cara, ella había sido su gran amiga en Francia, la había acogido, ella ahora no podía dejar sola a su hija, era tan pequeña, tan indefensa. No puedo dejarla sola, yo me hare cargo de Emma-dijo Ginny. Dicho esto Ginny tomo su bolso y fue a la oficina de Alfred Williams, el abogado de Isabella Abancini.

-Hola –saludo Ginny

-Señorita Weasley –ambos se estrecharon las manos- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Quiero hacerme cargo de Emma –dijo Ginny

-Bien, entonces, como la señora Connell dio a entender en la carta usted será la que administre todos sus bienes, para el bien de Emma. Tengo entendido que la pequeña en estos momentos esta en el hospital –Ginny asintió

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Como el padre de la pequeña aun esta vivo usted solo se hará cargo de ella, no podrá tener la custodia, por lo menos no todavía. Después de que la niña salga del hospital usted se hará cargo de ella. –aclaro el abogado.

Oficina de Aurors

-Para mañana quiero los interrogatorios que les hicieron a los mortífagos que fueron capturados en Norwich, Wimbledon y Northgile –dijo Harry

Todos los presentes asintieron

reo que en ese -Mañana me pasare por Azkaban para interrogar a algunos.

-¿Qué hacemos con Connell Harry? –le pregunto Draco

-Puse a un grupo a buscarlo, tenemos que atraparlo, si o si.

-Si lo atrapamos llegaremos directo a Bellatrix Lestrange –dijo Ron

-Bien dicho Ron –dijo Harry mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse a su departamento- mañana quiero que me acompañen a Azkaban para hacer algunos interrogatorios.

-Si señor –dijeron Ron y Draco al unísono en forma de broma, los tres rieron.

Departamento de Harry y Ginny

-Amor llegue –anuncio Harry

-Hola –dijo Ginny- te presento a nuestra nueva hija.

**Nota de la autora¿les gusto?, creo que en este capitulo me esmere, en las cartas sobre todo, espero que hayan entendido algo xd, y la sorpresa que Ginny le tenia a Harry? mcuando la escribi me imagine a Harry muy sorprendido viendo a Ginny con una pequeña niña en sus brazos. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Queria decirles que ya subi mi One Shot titulado: "No me dejes" es un RxHr, espero que lo lean y dejen muchos Reviews.**

**Dejen Reviews y muchos saludos para ustedes**

**V.**


	10. La espía

**Hola a todos¿ como estan?, espero que muy bien, weno aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo de Conquistando a Harry Potter**

**Capitulo 10: La espía**

-¿Nuestra...nueva hija¿Emma? –pregunto Harry muy desconcertado

-Si, Emma esta a mi cargo, por lo tanto es nuestra pequeña, ahora en vez de tener un solo hijo vamos a tener dos –dijo Ginny

-¿Pero...como?

-Cuando llegue al departamento después del encuentro con los mortífagos en Norwich, encontré otra de las cartas que me había enviado Isabella, la última, y la leí, en ella Isabella me pedía que yo me hiciera cargo de su hija porque no quería que su hija se criara con un mortífago. Pero como Richard esta vivo la custodio de Emma aun no es mía, o por lo menos eso dijo el señor Williams, el abogado de Isabella, el dijo que me ayudaría en esto. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno yo...

-¿No es emocionante?, ahora tendremos dos hijos, además esta experiencia nos servirá para cuando nazca nuestro bebe –se toco la panza

-Si bueno...claro que si

Emma le estiro sus pequeños bracitos a Harry, él la acepto y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos, Ginny sentía que se derretía de amor por ambos.

-Tendremos que ir a comprar cosas para Emma, tenemos que hacerle su propia habitación¿no crees? –le pregunto a Harry

-Si, pero tendrá que ser mañana por la tarde porque tengo mucho trabajo con lo que paso en Norwich, Wimbledon y Northgile.

Azkaban

Harry, Draco y Ron entraron en Azkaban, el lugar era muy frío, se sentía como si la felicidad del mundo se hubiera extinguido, mientras ellos caminaban veían a los prisioneros de las celdas por las que pasaba, prácticamente todos en los huesos como si hubieran pasado por un estado de hambruna impactante, la mayoría tirados en el suelo como ausente, haciendo cosas peculiares con las manos, ademanes, como si hubieran perdido la razón. Más de un dementor en el camino, algunos dentro de las celdas atormentando a los prisioneros los cuales gritaban.

-Nunca me ha gustado este lugar –admitió Harry

-A ninguno de nosotros Harry –dijo Draco. Ron asintió

-Solo nos falta por interrogar a Eastwood y a Togwell –explico Ron

-Bien, partiremos con Eastwood –le dijo Harry al encargado de los interrogatorios, el encargado asintió, en cosa de minutos llegaron dos dementores con el que debía de ser Eastwood, uno de los mortífagos capturados en Norwich- Vayan ustedes con Togwell, yo me encargo de Eastwood –dijo Harry, Ron y Draco asintieron y salieron de la sala de interrogatorios para dirigirse a la celda 75, en la que se encontraba Togwell.

Los dementores dejaron a Eastwood en una silla y los aurors encargados ataron al mortífago a una silla que ocupaban para los interrogatorios. Aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo en Azkaban, el hombre estaba bastante delgado y tenía la cara muy pálida.

-Potter... –dijo Eastwood con desprecio e intento soltarse de las cadenas que lo sujetaban a la silla para atacar a Harry

-¡Quieto! –dijo Harry mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Eastwood- tendrás que cooperar si no quieres pasar mucho tiempo encerrado aquí y quedar como los otros prisioneros. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de Connell.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? –le pregunto el mortífago

Harry agarro de la tunica a Eastwood y le puso la varita al cuello –Creo que ya sabes porque tendrás que decírmelo ¿no?

-No se mas que tu Potter

Harry le hundió mas fuerte la varita en el cuello de Eastwood –No me vengas con que no sabes Eastwood, tu estuviste en el ataque de Norwich¿no es así? -El mortífago asintió-. ¿Cuál fue la razón del ataque de Norwich?

-Connell quería asesinar a su mujer, ella sabía muchas cosas, y para Bellatrix era una excusa perfecta para deshacerse de unos cuantos muggles.

-¿Qué intentan hacer?

Roger Eastwood rió desquiciadamente

-Dime que intentan hacer¡Maldita sea! –grito Harry

-Lestrange y Connell están buscándote Potter...quieren acabar con lo que el señor de las tinieblas empezó...ahora solo fueron unos cuantos muggles, pero después...podrías ser tu o...peor aun, tus amiguitos.

Harry estaba muy alterado, él sabia que ellos querrían acabara con él, pero que atacaran a sus amigos... no eso no podía permitirlo. ¡Que mas! –grito Harry, Eastwood volvió a reír desquiciadamente. Harry lo soltó de la tunica tan fuerte que al soltarse, Eastwood choco con el respaldo de la silla.

-Llévenselo –dijo Harry, los dementores obedecieron y se llevaron a Eastwood, Harry vio el miedo en la cara del mortífago cuando se acercaron a él los dementores.

-¿Lograste sacarle algo? –le pregunto Draco a Harry después de que terminaran con los interrogatorios

-Nada importante –dijo Harry- ¿Y ustedes?

-Togwell nos hablo de un tal Oxford –dijo Ron

-Dijo que el era el encargado de algunas misiones mas importantes, pero no pudimos sacarle nada mas.

-Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas difícil –dijo Harry

-Espera un momento, Oxford es el apellido de tu novia¿no es así Draco? Le pregunto Ron a Draco

-Si, pero... ¿crees que tenga algún parentesco?

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde la llegada de Emma, Harry, Ginny y toda la familia están felices por esta nueva miembro de la familia. Harry y Ginny están que se mueren de amor por Emma, nunca pensaron que alguien tan pequeñita podría hacerles sentir lo que ellos sentían por ella, Harry estaba muy emocionado con la idea de ser padre, los niños le encantaban y mas si eran hijos de Ginny, el amor de su vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Y tu no salías con Malfoy? –le pregunto Smith

-Tu mismo lo dijiste Peter, ya no salgo con él, nuestros intereses ya no son los mismos...

-Creí que eras partidaria de sus ideales

-No, siempre fui leal a Voldemort, y por eso ahora quiero ser parte de ustedes, puedo aportar muchísimo –explico Katie

-Tal vez, podrías ser una gran ayuda... –dijo Peter mientras tomaba por el mentón a Katie y le acariciaba la cara. Peter le daba asco pero tenía que aguantarse y si tenía que ser novia de él para conseguir su objetivo, lo haría.

-¿Me llevaras con Bellatrix? –pregunto Katie, sabia que su pregunta había sido muy repentina pero esta preparada para cualquier cosa

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

-Bueno yo...quiero participar en todo lo que hagas tu, en este ultimo tiempo que hemos salidos me he dado cuenta de que eres un hombre espectacular –dijo ella mientras sonreía sensualmente- mucho mejor que ese estupido de Malfoy –no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo¿estaba tratando de estupido a su novio? Cuando lo menos que tenía era estupido

-Tienes razón, yo también quiero que seas parte de mi vida Katie –la beso, Katie no pudo oponer resistencia- quiero que seas mi novia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La navidad estaba cada vez más cerca y la familia Potter salio de compras.

-¿Te gusta esta cunita? –pregunto Ginny

-Es preciosa –respondió Harry

-Además es neutra, sirve si tenemos un niño o una niña –dijo Ginny mientras tomaba a Emma de la manito y la llevaba a ver otras cosas. –Mira esto Harry –dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba unos zapatitos de bebe- es perfecto para nuestro bebe¿Te gusta?

Harry rodeo a Ginny con sus fuertes brazos y dijo:- Me encanta, será perfecto para nuestro bebe

Después de comprar en la tienda de bebes, Ginny, Harry y Emma salieron para ir a tomarse un helado.

-Estoy exhausta Harry –dijo Ginny mientras terminaba de tomarse su helado

-¿Nos falta algún regalo por comprar? –pregunto Harry

-No, creo que ya los tenemos todo –de repente su celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de la Orden que decía: _"Reunión ahora. RL" –_Hay reunión de la orden Ginny

-Vamos entonces

-Solo yo...

-No Harry, yo también soy de la orden, tengo derecho a enterarme de lo que pasa

-No Ginny, no quiero que te alteres...

-Harry –Ginny lo miro con reproche

-Iremos, pero tú no podrás entrar

-Harry! –alego Ginny pero no alcanzo a decir nada mas porque el pelinegro la cayo con un beso, Ginny sonrío y le devolvió el beso. Después de eso ambos junto con Emma desaparecieron para aparecer en Grimmauld Place.

-Ya están aquí –aviso Remus- podemos empezar

Harry detuvo a Ginny- no, no puedes, ya te lo dije Ginny

Ella le lanzo una mirada asesina, Harry ya se veía lleno de mocos de murciélago.

-Por favor Ginny...

-Esta bien –dicho esto Harry beso a su novia y a Emma y entro a la reunión

-¿También te dejaron fuera? –le pregunto Ginny a Hermione

-Si, y también a Luna –dijo la castaña

Ginny que no se había percatado de la presencia de su amiga se extraño al oír su nombre -¿Luna? –la aludida asintió ambas amigas se abrazaron- No me digas que también estas embarazada

-Si –dijo Luna- Neville insistió en que no quería que yo entrara, así que es por eso que estoy aquí

-Lo mismo nos pasa a nosotras- dijo Ginny

Las amigas se dedicaron a hablar sobre la vida mientras que las pequeñas Rosie, Emma y Andrómeda, la hija menor de los Lupin jugaban con sus juguetes.

En la reunión de la Orden...

-Mañana será mi encuentro con ellos...ya me gane la confianza de Peter porque estoy saliendo con él dijo Katie, muy asustada por lo que podría decir Draco, su novio. No quería decirle a él que estaba de novia con Peter, no quería que Draco se enojara por eso, no ahora cuando estaban tan bien

Draco dio un golpe en la mesa -¡No puedo permitirlo!, estas poniendo en peligro tu vida Katie.

-Entiéndelo, estoy haciendo esto por la Orden –alego Katie

-Ella es una ayuda importante para el caso –dijo Remus- además si pasara cualquier cosa, nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarla.

-¡Maldición! –grito Draco y salio de la reunión

-Será mejor que arregles tus problemas con tu novio, Katie –dijo Remus

Katie asintió y salio de la habitación para ir a hablar con Draco.

-Espero que ella se arregle con Draco, nos servirá de mucha ayuda si logra entrar. –dijo Kingsley

-Bueno con esto damos por terminada la reunión –dijo Remus

-¿Se quedan a cenar? –pregunto Tonks

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Entiéndelo Draco yo...lo hago por la Orden –dijo Katie

-Pero te estas poniendo en peligro y yo no quiero eso

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola, esto es muy importante para mí, ayudaría mucho a la or...

-No me perdonaría si algo te pasara

-Tranquilo, nada me pasara...

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?

-Ya te lo dije es importante, así podremos saber la ubicación y parte de sus planes

-Pero, podemos averiguarlo por otra forma

-No, yo soy la indicada, Peter y yo estamos saliendo, el me tiene confianza, además esta mi hermano, el podría decirme algunas cosas y también me protegería, no tienes que tener miedo, soy una muy buena oclumatica –dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si algo te pasara...

-Tranquilo, tienes que confiar en mi

-Yo confío en ti, pero ellos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante la cena todos estuvieron muy alegres, los adultos conversaban mientras los pequeños jugaban en la salida de juegos que tenían Remus y Tonks para sus hijos. Después de tanto hablar y pasarla bien, la pequeña Emma se acercó a Ginny y con un bostezo le estiro sus pequeños bracitos a su mama para que la tomara.

-Mami –dijo la pequeña Emma

A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, era la primera vez que la pequeña le decía así, la pelirroja tomo a su pequeña y le acaricio su cabecita.

-Emma tiene sueño –le dijo a Harry

-Será mejor irnos, entonces –dijo Harry

Ginny asintió, ambos junto con Emma se despidieron de todos los presentes y desaparecieron. Cuando llegaron, Ginny acostó a Emma en su pequeña camita, la observo por un rato, era tan preciosa...y pensar que hace tan solo unos pocos meses que la tenia y ya la consideraba como su hija, y ella como su madre. De repente sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, era Harry.

-Es preciosa –dijo Harry

-Si¿sabes Harry?, me gustaría poder adoptarla, algún día...

-Emma Potter...suena bien

Ginny rió

Ambos decidieron que ya era tarde y fueron a dormir. Cuando llevaban algunas horas durmiendo, Ginny despertó con un antojo tremendo...

-Harry –dijo Ginny mientras movía a Harry para que se despertara

-¿Mmm? –pregunto él medio dormido

-Tengo hambre

-¿Mmmm?

-Tengo ganas de comer...torta de chocolate, de la que hace mi mamá

-¿Torta?

-Sip, por favor –puso cara de perrito a punto de morir

-Son las 3 de la madrugada Ginny

-Pero tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre

-Ginny...

-Ok, si no quieres traerme mi torta de chocolate...vivirás con el cargo de conciencia, porque sabrás que cuando tu hijo y yo tuvimos hambre tu no quisiste darnos torta de chocolate –dijo muy tranquila- y olvídate de volver a dormir aquí.

Harry la miro y dijo:- ¿Torta de chocolate?

-Si, por favor –dijo ella y lo miro triunfante

Harry no tuvo otra opción que salir a buscar la torta de chocolate que Ginny quería, así que tomo su capa y desapareció para luego aparecer en la madriguera. Trato de entrar haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero fue imposible porque cuando iba caminando hacia la cocina se golpeo con la mesa y soltó una serie de improperios dignos de su tío Vernon, se cayo cuando escucho algunos ruidos provenientes del piso de arriba, por la escalera venían bajando la señora Weasley con la varita en mano y un uslero por si acaso y al señor Weasley también con su varita en mano apuntando a Harry.

-¿Quién esta ahí? –pregunto la señora Weasley

-Soy yo, Harry

-Ah – suspiro aliviada la señora Weasley, mientras abrazaba a Harry- Harry querido¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ginny...

-¿Paso algo? –pregunto el señor Weasley muy preocupado

-No, Ginny tenia antojos de torta de chocolate y bueno yo...tuve que venir a buscarle su torta

-Hubieras dicho antes querido –dijo la señora Weasley mientras costaba un pedazo de torta de chocolate especialmente grande y se lo daba a Harry- toma –le pasa la torta- aquí esta

-Gracias –dijo Harry, realmente muy agradecido, con esto se aseguraba el poder dormir en su cama- me salvo...

Los señores Weasley sonrieron

-Bien, me voy –dijo Harry mientras se despedía de los señores Weasley y desaparecía

Harry apareció en su departamento y entro en su habitación donde Ginny lo esperaba

-¡Trajiste mi torta! –dijo la pelirroja mientras Harry le daba la torta- ¡Eres un amor! –empezó a comer- pero...

Harry se alarmo

-Ya se me quitaron las ganas de comer torta –dijo la pelirroja, Harry puso los ojos en blanco- ahora tengo ganas de...-pensó un poco- helado de piña. Naranja y...frambuesa

-Ok –dijo el pobre de Harry y salio del departamento por segunda vez para conseguirse el helado de piña, naranja y frambuesa. No sabía donde conseguiría helado, si todas las heladerías estaban cerradas.

Una hora mas tarde Harry pudo volver con él helado que Ginny le pedía, le había costado mucho conseguir ese helado, ninguna de las heladerías estaba abierta a las 3 de la madrugada.

-Aquí esta tu helado preciosa

-Eres muy lindo –dijo ella mientras tomaba el helado y comenzaba a comérselo- esto esta muy rico –dijo ella hablando con la boca llena

-Así que esta es tu novia Peter –dijo Bellatrix

-Si –dijo él mientras abrazaba a Katie "su novia"- y esta muy interesada en la causa

-Si, yo quiero formar parte de esto, me encanta la idea –dijo Katie con una voz muy convincente, aunque estaba muy nerviosa

-Así que quieres formar parte de esto...-dijo Bellatrix-...creo que si, te aceptare –dijo de nuevo y la miro de arriba abajo

Katie estaba muy nerviosa, pero lo bueno de todo, era que ella era experta en oclumancia, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que haría si algo salía mal, si algo llegara a salir mal...

-Bien, ahora pueden retirarse –dijo Bellatrix

Ambos salieron de la sala, cuando salían Katie se encontró con su hermano, Tobias Oxford

-¿Katie? –pregunto él muy extrañado

Ella trago duro, el la conocía muy bien, por algo era su hermano, pero ella tenia que controlar sus nervios porque si no lo hacia...todo sus esfuerzos serian en vano

-Hola hermanito –dijo ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo la traje –dijo Peter- ella quiere pertenecer a la causa

Tobias miro extrañado a su hermana

-Si, si eso quiero, esto me interesa mucho Tobias

-No sabia

-Pues hace tiempo que no hablamos –dijo ella en tono de reproche, y si, era verdad, ella y su hermano tenían una relación muy buena pero últimamente habían estado muy distanciados

-Lo sé

-Bueno ya lo sabes, estoy muy interesada en esto, y creo que puedo ser una gran ayuda, tengo algunos contactos y bueno...

-No tienes que darle explicación, amor –dijo Peter

**Creo que este capitulo no ha sido de los mejores, y se que esta un poquito cortito, pero bueno he estado muy ocupada, espero que me entiendan y que les guste mi fic. Tambien queria decirles que subi un nuevo fic titulado "Asignatura pendiente" es un One-Shot HxG, pasen, lean y dejen reviews.**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy**

**Muchos saludos para todos**

**Nessi**


End file.
